Wild Things
by StoryTeller5523
Summary: Scarlet Stilinski is back in town after getting kicked out of college and losing her lacrosse scholarship. This is her tale and how things unraveled for her when her brothers best friend was bitten and became and werewolf. Is she Stiles with boobs or her own person? One things for sure you don't mess with her family. Or you will face the consequences.. Derek/OC READ & REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Things.**

**Ch. 1 Welcome Home**

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked throwing opened my bedroom door and looking my brother in the face. He stood in shock at my shudden appearance.

"I uh was uh-" He stuttered."

Dad just left, do you still listen in on his calls?" I asked and he just gave me a quirky face.

"I just need to uh- I was going to Scott's.

""You are gay." I fake gasped into my hands before getting hit on my shoulder so I hit him back and we continued until he gave up. "Pussy."

"Fine, dad found a dead body." He told me and I nodded.

"So?" I asked not understanding.

"They only found half." He finished and I cringed.

"Ew, Stiles sick. Just don't get caught, I just get back in town after the whole you know thing. I don't need dad more pissed at me." I told him sternly and he nodded his head before kissing my forehead.

"Nothing to worry about it Sis, I'm stealth." He told me as he made his way down the hallway and then the stairs I turned to close my door when I heard something fall.

"Stiles?" I said waiting for an answer. "You okay?"

"I'm stealth." He said before coughing and I shook my head.

"Like I said be careful." I told him before returning to my room and slamming the door. I slid down my door and put my head in my hands. If only I hadn't gone to that party, if only. I thought before shaking the thoughts from my head and standing up. I headed for my bed and laid down before grabbing the first book I touched off my night stand. Julius Caesar, not really what I wanted but it would work. I flipped it opened and skipped all the boring stuff and went straight for the kill scene. Why I don't know I'd read the book plenty of times.

•••••••

**About an hour later**

"We're both dead!" I heard Stiles scream from outside my door before he started pounding on it. "Scarlett!"

"Go away, I wanna read in peace." I yelled before folding back the page on my book and slamming it shut right as Stiles ran through my door. "I locked that." I told him and he laughed while gasping.

"Scott, uh got left."

"Where?" I asked but he was still gasping for breath. "Stiles! Use your words!"

"In the woods, I left him." He finally got out before leaning up against my wall.

"Let's go get him then." I said while getting up from my bed but Stiles ran towards me.

"No we can't." He basically whispered and I huffed.

"Stiles, I don't have time for your crazy ass tonight." I told him and he laughed.

"Crazy, right well dad caught me."

"That's where the us dead part comes in right?" I asked nodding my head yes already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, real dead." He told me and I hit him before he started begging for me to stop.

"Now I'm gonna bruise."

"Pussy." I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"Just uh go to sleep you have school tomorrow.

""Good night Sis." He told me and I nodded.

"Night, Stiles love you."

"Love you too, Scar."

•••••••••

**The next morning**

"Seriously, get your ass up." I told Stiles for like the fifth time that morning. "I'll start with the hitting."

"I'm up, I'm up." He shouted from under his covers and emerged quickly from them with a smile. "I'm up." He smiled at me and I nodded

"Shower, breakfast is ready." I told him as I left his room not even bothering to close the door and headed downstairs.

"Did you know he left?" I heard from behind me causing me to get spooked and drop the coffee cup in my hands. "Damn it." my father said as I said "fuck"

"I uh, was sleeping." I lied and he have me a face.

"The uh has always been you and your brothers tell."

"Look I didn't know he was actually gonna do it, I thought Scott would chicken out." I said forgetting the part about Scott not getting caught.

"Which he did but your delinquent of a brother still went."

"It's that damn Stilinkski fire." I said with a serious face while trying to get a smile out of him but he wasn't budging. "I'm sorry.

""That seems to be on repeat with you lately.

""I don't know what to say." I told him as I looked at the broken coffee cup I between us.

"Tell Stiles to have a good first day back will ya? And that we'll talk later, we'll all talk later." He said before kissing my forehead and heading out of the garage door.

"Stiles!" I screamed just hoping to get some of my frustration out as I bent down and picked up the broken coffee cup.

"What?" He asked coming down the stairs and looking at me.

"We're screwed, come home straight after practice." I told him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're hand." He said pointing at it. "Blood, everywhere." sure enough when I looked down my hand was covered in blood from a huge cut.

"How did I not feel that?" I asked myself as I rushes over to the sink.

"It's all those lacrosse games and blocking out the pain." Stiles told me as he got in the pantry and pulled out the broom and swept the glass into the trash can.

"What would I do without my baby brother?" I asked him as he handed me a towl so I could apply pressure to the wound.

"So what are you gonna do today college drop out?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows before looking at the floor after seeing my face.

"Too soon?"

"Too soon, and I was kicked out or more like kicked off the team and I lost my scholarship." I explained to him again. "I'm supposed to go job hunting today.""Lame." He said and I nodded."You're eggs are getting cold better eat up." I told him before ruffling his hair with my not injured hand. "I think I'm gonna make a family dinner tonight, sound good?"

"Yeah, Scar sounds great." He said as he sat down where his eggs and toast were.

"I made you a lunch too, turkey and cheese." I said while grabbing it off the counter and placing it in front of him.

"Toasted like how mom used to make them?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yep, I don't know how it turned out though. Probably not as good as hers." I told him before taking a seat next to him. "Does dad ever talk about her?

""I uh gotta go." Stiles said as he pushed his chair back grabbed his lunch and left quickly. I just sat there and thought about our mother and how much I missed her.

••••••

**Days Later**

"He cancelled, again." I told Stiles as we stood in the kitchen.

"Figures." Stiles said bitterly and I nodded before hugging him.

"Wanna invite Scott over?" I asked and he just shrugged. "I mean I haven't even gotten to see him since I've been back."

"It's because everyone's always busy." Stiles said almost hurt as he sat down at the table.

"Dear brother are you actually showing emotion?" I asked like a smartass.

"Sorry, uh I just miss when we were all always together." He told me and I nodded my head.

"When mom was alive." I said and he nodded his head

."I'm just gonna go up to my room." He told me and I nodded wishing I knew what to say, but I wasn't our mother so I had no clue.

••••••••

**Couple Days Later**

"I promise you'll have the jeep back by the time the scrimmage is done." I told him and he laughed.

"That means I won't have it till tonight and it's Friday. I have plans, there's this party-"

"Ooh party? With girls?"

"Oh you're a lesbian now?" Stiles asked sarcastically so I kicked him.

"Shut up, no for you!" I said getting excited and clapping. "My brother deserves a good girl."

"Well unfortunately Lydia is taken." He told me and cringed.

"Still barking up that tree?"

"More like pinning." He said in a soft tone making me scream in disgust.

"Stop! I don't wanna hear that." I said seriously and he shrugged.

"One day." Is all he could get out before I hit him.

"Come on, it'll be like old times. Me taking you to school and all."

"Except you won't drop me off by the bikes so I don't ruin your reputation right?" He asked and I laughed.

"I forgot about that." I told him as I continued laughing. "Your whole freshmen year must of sucked.

""Screw you." He told me as he yanked the keys from my hands.

"Stiles, please!" I begged making him stop in his tracks.

"Wow you must really want that job." He told me and I nodded.

"Working in a hospital is my dream!" I told him and he nodded.

"Fine." He said before tossing me the keys. "But don't be late and we have to leave now." I screamed with joy and ran passed him out of the house.

"How'd you wreck your car again?" He asked as I started up the jeeps engine.

"Okay, the cat came out of no where so I swerved to miss it." I told him and he shook his head.

"Just drive, and if something runs into the road hit it." He said and I nodded repressing my urge to ask what if it was a small child.

"Even if it's a small child?" I asked as he got out of the jeep when I got to the school

."What?" he asked frustrated?

"That runs into the road." I smiled and he just rolled his eyes and shut the door loudly.

•••••••

**That Night**

"Stiles, sweetheart I'm on my way." I said into the phone. "Wait what's going on in the background?"

"I'm at a party. Lydia's party, where are you with my jeep?" He yelled making me alittle scared."Do you have any idea what time it is? I mean I hope for your sake that you got the job."

"I did, didn't you get my texts-"

"Didnt you get my calls?" He spat back and I wined abut.

"Stiles, honey I'm almost there so uh see you in five." I told him before hanging up the phone and trying to figure out which house was the strawberry blonde teenages that my brother was in love with. That's when I saw a group of teens exiting a property and I turned the blue piece of junk into the driveway. That's when I saw Scott my brothers friend scramming into what I presumed was his moms car. He looked flustered and took off I parked the jeep and looked for stiles who came running down the stairs.

"Scott uh where'd he go?" He asked a long dark haired girl in front of me.

"That way." We both told him and his eyes got big before he grabbed the keys from my hand and got in the jeep.

"Stiles!" I screamed hoping he'd stop and explain what was going on but he didnt he got in the jeep and left me at a high school party.

"You must be Scarlett." The dark headed girl said while looking at me.

"Yeah, uh I'm Stiles sister." I told her with a smile.

"You're the girl Scott asked out?"

"Yeah, I'm Allison." She told me and i nodded.

"Sorry about them, I've been gone a year I don't know what's gotten into them." I laughed before getting chills up my spin making me wrap my arms around myself and wishing I brought a coat.

"So how are we-" Allison started to speak

."Allison," Someone said getting our attention. He was tall dark and handsome that's for sure and he looked oddly familiar. "I'm a friend of Scott's." Allison looked at me as if I was supposed to give I'm approval of that matter.

"Hi, uh I'm Stiles sister. Where'd they go? Because now not only am I stranded at a high school party I'm freezing my ass off." I told him and he gave me a weird look.

"Scarlett right" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Who are you?" I asked and he folded his arms acrossed his chest.

"I'm Derek Hale." He told me and my heart practically stopped. How was this hottie friends with Scott?

"Wait you were a senior when I was a sophomore and they were still in middle school. What are you doing hangout with a bunch of kids?" I asked skeptical.

"I could ask you the same." He told me looking around at where we were and I rolls my eyes. "Look do you guys want a ride or not?" I looked at Allison who nodded yes so I did too.

"Sure, why not." I told him as he walked out of the driveway and onto the sidewalk to a black camero

."Nice car." I said while staring at it in Awh.

"Thanks." He told me with a smirk as he got in.

"Uh front or back?" I asked Allison who just smiled at me.

"I'll take the back." She told me with a smirk on her face like I was gonna cream my panties because he was a hot guy with an even hotter car

."So who lives closer?" Derek asked and I shrugged.

"I live in town." I told him as I looked around at the suburbs we were in.

"I live a couple blocks over." Allison confessed and Derek started driving

."So what were you doing here tonight?" I asked Derek who just looked at me strange.

"You still cold?" He asked while looking at my arms folded acrossed my chest. He reached for the heat and turned it up full blast.

"You didn't answer my question." I told him and he shrugged."This street right Allison?" He asked and she nodded.

"The house with the black SUV." She told him and he stopped at the driveway and got out so she could get out of the back of the car. I waved goodbye to the teenage girl before watching Derek get in the car

."What?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Something about you Mr. Hale doesn't add up." I confessed and he laughed as he took off."Wait, how do you know where you're going?" I asked as he took the right turn to my house

."Like I said I'm a friend of Scott's."

"Scott's not doing drugs is he?" I asked and Derek laughed.

"Drugs really?" He asked and I shrugged again.

"I mean you old hot danger guy in a nice car claim to be friends with my brothers loser friend, can you blame a girl?" I asked before I looked out my window when the car started to slow down and saw my house.

"Your house right?" He asked and I swallowed a lump in my throat that I didn't even know what there.

"Yeah, well see you around Derek." I told him as I got out of his car and headed to my front door. He waited till I was inside before he left and I cursed wishing I had gotten his number.

•••••••••

**Months Later**

"Stop, don't say that." I said while touching his cheek. The stumble from his unshaven beard tickled my finger tips. Our foreheads where touching and it was taking every inch of my strength not to cry.

"I'm the alpha now." He told me while putting his hand over mine and putting it in his as a sweet gesture. Or so I thought because he quickly released myself from him.

"Derek, don't use that as an excuse to slip away." I told him while swallowing the lump in my throat. "After everything we've been through."

"Exactly, with me out of your life it's normal." He said while backing away from me.

"Because I won't have Scott in my life?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Not forever, but what you want from me is forever. And I can't put all of this on you."

"Don't try and be the martyr!" I screamed at him as I walked closer to him and punched him in his thick worked out chest. "You fucking know better, I chose this. I chose you."

"Don't." He told me while catching my tiny balled up fist in his hand before they could hit him again.

"You can't hit me like you do Stiles and get your way."

"Not even if I make this face?" I asked while poking my bottom lip out and looking up at him from under my dark brown eyes.

"Scarlett." He said and I yanked my arm from him and wrapped them around his neck.

"I want this. I want you, all of you. Even the wolf." I said before kissing him knowing he couldn't resist me after not having me for days. Things quickly heated up, but not before he stopped himself as we were right in the middle of the sex and whispered in my ear.

"You're gonna regret this." I just kissed him and ignored the fact that something in my head was telling me he was right. I just wanted him, here and now, forever.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know i'm still in the middle of two other stories and I do plan on contiuning both of them. In fact i've been writing alot of both of them lately i've just been super busy. Things are looking up besides the fact that i have a ton of honors english things to do. Well wish me luck on getting everything done. _READ & REVIEW_** PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Things**

**Ch. 2 Things Change.**

"You need to go home." Derek told me as we laid on the floor of his old burnt down house in the living room.

"I haven't seen you since that night." I whined as I pulled him closer to me not caring. "And you've been avoiding me."

"I've got responsibilities now." He told me while moving my face to look at his. "Did they change during sex?"

"Yeah, but instead of that pretty blue they used to turn it was red." I said while looking into his eyes hoping they wouldn't change again.

"Don't let Scott or Stiles talk you into getting involved with all this stuff." He told me as he searched for his boxers with his eyes scanning the room.

"Derek, I handle myself against the hunters. In fact I was thinking about training with Allison now that she's up to date on things." I could tell he was pissed but I let him be I wanted this.

"I've gotta go." He said quickly while moving out from under me.

"To where?" I asked as he pulled on his boxers and pants quickly. "Can I at least keep your jacket since its raining?" I asked as I pulled the cold leather over my small naked form.

"Yeah, go home." He said before disappearing quickly out of the door. I closed my eyes and mentally cursed myself for getting into myself into this mess.

•••••••••

"Where have you been?" My father asked as I enter the house with Stiles right behind him tapping his foot. "You're soaking wet, what'd you do play in the rain?

""You guys I'm not in the mood, can we-"

"Nice, jacket. It looks like a guys." Stiles said and I just wanted to tackle his ass to the floor.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." I told him before my dad stared me down.

"A guy huh?" He asked while folding his arms a crossed his chest. "What's his name and social security number?" I gave him a blank expression and pushed passed him and his soon to be dead son. "Come on; let me run a background check on him." I heard as I was already half way up the stairs. I would've laughed if I wasn't in a bad mood and just wanted Derek.

I walked to my room stripped out of my clothing and threw on some yoga pants and a tank top. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just after midnight. I brushed my long wet hair and walked the five feet to stiles room. He was lying in his bed doing what looked like counting sheep.

"Were you with Derek?" He asked as I crept in and shut the door behind me.

"Yeah." I said weakly and Stiles just nodded.

"Even after you watched him kill his uncle and didn't talk to you for about two weeks?" He asked sitting up in his bed and giving me a very angry look.

"Stiles I-"

"No Scar, he treats you like shit."

"No, he doesn't. He just uh-" I stopped and said the only thing I could. "He's the alpha now and he has responsibilities."

"Sounds like a crock of shit to me." He said and I shrugged and sat down next to him on his bed. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and he hugged me. "What'd he say to you that has you acting like this?"

"It's not what he said Stiles, it's what we did-"

"Ew, stop right there and choose your words carefully." I laughed at my baby brother and looked up at him.

"That's not what I meant." I told him giving him a little punch to the arm. "I mean yes we did." I laughed at the change of his facial expression. "But I think he loves me."

"Derek Hale, alpha in love." Stiles said like it was a movie title. I hit him again and he hit me back.

"I'm being serious." I said looking him in the eyes and he just shrugged.

"Dads suspicious now so maybe it's better that you guys cool things off." He suggested and I sighed.

"You sound just like him." I groaned and Stiles scoffed.

"Me and Derek? Alike? Aha!" He faked laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Go to sleep." I said while standing up and kissing his forehead. "Love you bro."

"Love you sis."

•••••••••••

"I feel like all werewolves hate me." I told Stiles as I drove the jeep to go get Scott

."He attacked your car one time!" Stiles chimed and I shrugged.

"He totaled it one time!" I yelled back as pulled into Scott's driveway.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been with Derek Hale the wanted fugitive." Stiles told me with a smirk and I was about to yell at him when Scott got in the jeep.

"What's going on?" Scott asked and I shook my head no indicating nothing which was a big ol lie.

"Okay, so have you seen Derek?"

"Uh-" I started but Stiles cut me off.

"They had a rendezvous at his house last night for three hours." Stiles told me and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I took the jeep somewhere for three hours." I rolled my eyes and continued to drive. "Why are you wondering?" I asked Scott as I looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Did you not tell her about the hunters?" Scott asked Stiles who half smiled and the shook his head no.

"What about the hunters?" I asked in a mini panic.

"They declared war; they're not following their code." Scott told me and I kinda lost my mind for a second.

"So they're killing anything, and everything that gets in their way?" I asked and Scott nodded."I need to see my alpha right now for not telling me about this." I said under my breath but Scott laughed. "What?"

"Nothing I can just smell him all over you." Scott said and I cringed.

"Ew put the dog nose away!" I told him and Stiles laughed at me. "I mean I even showered twice, how is that possible?"

"I don't know." Scott told me kinda confused himself.

"Uh, I'll see you guys in the locker room." I told them as I pulled into the parking lot and let them out. I waited till they were out of ear shot and called Derek. It went straight to voicemail so I sighed heavily and left a short message."Hey, it's your uh girlfriend? Or whatever we are this week, I miss you and I need to yell at you about something so call me back. Or better yet come see me, but I'm not only a booty call you know-" And the recorder cut me off. It was probably for the best.

I went to the locker room but all the guys were coming out as I was about to go in."Stilinski you're late." Coach told me and I cringed.

"Sorry, car trouble." I lied and he looked at me.

"Seems like you've got a lot of that going around." He told me and I nodded.

"Where's my clip board?" I asked changing the subject.

"I think I gave it to your reject of a brother." He said before looking down my shirt so I took that as my cue to find Stiles. Who was on the bench.

"Where's my clip board bitch?" I asked him loudly as he watched Scott intently. "Sometimes I swear you two are gay.

""No!" He said loudly and quickly while pulling me down roughly to sit by him.

"There's another wolf on the team." He whispered and I got the chills.

"Is he sure?" I asked knowing what that meant. "Because that means my boyfriend is turning people into werewolves. We really need to work on our communication skills."

"Seriously, we're about to find out who it is." Stiles said as Scott tackled number eighteen and got yelled at by Coach about what a goalie does.

"Wait why's he goalie?" I asked knowing that wasn't what he played, but he continued to bulldoze guys over.

"It's all apart of the plan." He told me before getting up and getting into line for drills.

"Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?" Coach asked Stiles as he pulled on his helmet.

"He's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough his jaw line is kinda uneven." My brother told him and I couldn't help but laugh. Scott continued to tackle everyone and Coach was getting pissed.

"McCall you come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs until you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide." Coach threatened him and I looked up and noticed Jackson was the next in line.

"Coach my shoulders hurting I'm gonna sit this one out." Jackson said while looking at Scott who was now in the goal.

"Stlinksi, get him some ice." Coach told me and I nodded and went to the locker room.

"What the hell is he doing out there?" Derek said from behind me causing me to drop the bag of ice I was filling.

"Fuck!" I screamed and Derek came closer practically molding our bodies together. "You made me spill it all."

"This isn't a person call Scarlett. What's Scott doing?"

"Trying to figure out which player on his team you changed!" I screamed at him before hitting him and pushing him away from me.

"Great, what's your problem today?" He asked me while putting his hands in his leather jacket.

"Did you go in my room and get that?" I asked and he nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"I got your voicemail and I knew I couldn't resist you tonight when I was gonna need it so I went it got it when you guys left for school."

"I'm not at school I'm at work doing one of my two jobs." I smiled at him as I put ice in the bag before slamming the ice maker shut. "And you can't be here." He put his finger over my lips and looked towards where the field was.

"The cops are here." He told me before walking towards the exit.

"You mean my dad?" I asked and He stopped in his tracks.

"Did you tell him about us?" He asked and I let out a loud laugh.

"No." I told him still laughing. "Who's your first beta?"

"Isaac." He said before kissing me quickly making me shut my eyes and when I opened them he was gone. I rushed back to the field to see my father and two of his deputies talking to the coach with Issac. I threw Jackson his ice which hit him in the face so i got flipped off so I blew him kisses back. And went to look for Scott and Stiles.

"What's going on?" I asked seeing Isaac with the cops.

"A wolf situation." Stiles said and I nodded.

"I know Isaac is the beta." I told them and Scott sniffed me.

"Derek was watching?" He asked and I nodded.

"He's not happy with you." I told the younger wolf who shrugged.

"We have bigger problems like it being the full moon and Isaac being a murder suspect."

"Oh not good." I said while getting looks from Scott and Stiles like I was stupid.

"You really are siblings." Scott said before shaking his head and walking off.

"That was such an insult." Stiles said and I hit him before stopping when I started getting hit back and he was in pads. It want a fair fight.

"I have to get to my actually job, but if you guys need help shoot me a text." I told Stiles before kissing his forehead goodbye in habit. He got laughed at by the rest of the team. I got my revenge.

•••••••••

"Why did you have detention?" I asked Stiles as he climbed into the jeep he was on the phone but I didn't care. "And why until this late, the sun is gone."

"What guy?" He said into his phone before pausing. "They're sending him to the station for Isaac.

""What's going on?" I asked whining as we sat in the school parking lot.

"What was it?" he asked the phone again I gave up. "It's Allison." He told me while looking at a picture of some purple flowers. "That's wolfs bane... It means they're gonna kill him."

"Derek told me not to get involved." I told Stiles who huffed and hit the dash.

"Screw your alpha boyfriend, do what you think is right." He told me which kinda scared me. "Allison is gonna slow down the fake deputy and we're going to the station.

""It's a full moon though." I said and he nodded.

"We gotta work fast."

•••••••••

"What is she doing here?" Derek asked as we pulled up outside of Isaacs's house.

"I'm the get away driver!" I smiled and he looked at Stiles.

"I told you to drop her off at home." He said and I sighed.

"I refused!" I lied but he scoffed.

"I can tell when you're lying." He said while getting in the passenger seat causing stiles to sit bitch in the back.

"I'm glad I can help guys." Stiles said from the back like a little kid so we were off to the station.

"So our only problem is getting passed the front desk?" I asked Stiles who nodded.

"I know where the lock box and keys are." He told Derek and me.

"I'll distract her." Derek said while moving to get out of the jeep.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you?" Stiles asked while stopping him from getting out of the jeep. "You're not going in there." He told Derek with his hands on his shoulder. Derek just kinda stared him down to get his hands off him. "I'm taking my hand off." I just laughed.

"I was exonerated." He told Stiles.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles correct him.

"An innocent person." Derek told him sternly.

"An inn- you? Yeah, right!" Stiles laughed and I laughed too and Derek looked at me like he was kinda hurt.

"Come on, you two fight like an old married couple. I mean babe, what's your plan?" I asked Derek who looked like he wanted to roll his eyes at me.

"To distract her." He said causing me to sigh in frustration.

"Uh huh how?" Stiles asked. "By punching her in the face?" He made some facial expression. Derek fake laughed at my stupid brother.

"By talking to her." Derek told him I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, give me a sample of how you're gonna open." Stiles told him and Derek just looked at him and let out a sharp breath. My smart ass brother copied him and did the same. "Dead silence that should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek told him and I gave up.

"Stop both of you!" I yelled and they both looked at me. "You do whatever it is you can do to charm the pants off of her... Figuratively of course. You, we're going to dad's office okay?" I asked and they both nodded. I kissed Derek quickly and Stiles gagged in the back and we headed inside. Derek going first to distract the lady cop. "Keep your hands where I can see them mister." I whispered knowing he could still hear me. Stiles pulled me to dads' office when she wasn't looking and we checked the lock box. "No keys, Stiles what does this mean?"

"Oh, no!" He said before taking off running with me behind him. We crept around hallways until we ran into a deputy.

"Uh yeah-" Stiles started but I couldn't take it.

"Have you seen our, holy arrow in the leg."

"Oh, shit." Stiles said as he both tried running away Stiles got caught.

"Touch my brother and die!" I told the guy before I pounced on him and we all struggled down the hallway. Stiles pulled the fire alarm as he we all continued to bump down the hallway and into where the cells were. He dropped Stiles once we were in the room so I punched him square in the face. His nose started dripping blood and we all looked at the door on one of the cells it was torn off. Right then the fake deputy was tackled by what I assumed was Isaac. Stiles grabbed me and pulled me to the floor and behind a desk. He told me to keep quiet and I tried my hardest but all I wanted to do was scream for Derek. And suddenly he came rushing into the room and stomped on the syringe full of wolves bane the fake deputy must have dropped. Isaac then noticed me and my brother crouched on the floor and was staring at us like he was about to attack. Derek then quickly turned wolf and growled vicious at Isaac. The young newly turned beta crouched down in the fetal position on the floor and protected his head. Stiles looked in at the scene in Awh. Isaac who was taken over by the full moon was now in his human state.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked Derek who turned around and faced us.

"I'm the alpha." He told Stiles who just nodded in understanding. I hugged my brother tight after what we'd just been through.

"You're crazy!" I told him as I kissed his forehead and he laughed.

"You punched out a grown man!" He cheered I just hugged him as I watched Derek grab Isaac by his shirt collar.

"Derek." I said standing up and getting his attention. He raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled at him before lunging myself at him and giving him a big kiss.

"It's the full moon." He said and I nodded and looked over at Isaac.

"I know, but thank you." I told him and he nodded and kissed me one last time.

"I'll call you." He told me as he walked out of the room with his beta.

"You okay?" I asked Stiles as I helped him up off the floor.

"Just uh you know tired of seeing you and Derek stick your tongues down each others throats." He told me and I laughed as before we looked at the unconscious man in the room with us. And just them my father and two of his deputies were in the room with us. Stiles and I looked around then at each other and said. "He uh did it." at the same time.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** I'm so glad about all the positive reviews i got from you guys. I know i'm updating super quickly, which is something you shouldn't get used to with me. Haha i'm too busy usually to write alot. Well i hope you like the second chapter of my story. Please review and give me any questions you have or your likes or dislikes. And just a side not the next chapter will be a little different and more like the first because i will be going back to the first season for some things just so you all know how things happened. Well REVIEW! Oh & if you like The Vampire Diaries please check out my story Dead Wrong. Adios until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wild . 3 Family.

"We have to stop meeting like this Mr. Hale." I said in between kisses before I stopped him. "But really you can't just come here in the middle of the night."

"Sorry." He told me as he got off of me and laid on the empty side of the bed.

"What got you so worked up tonight anyways?" I asked him as I placed my dainty hand on his toned worked out sexy chest.

"Nothing." He told me while crawling out of my bed and searching for his pants.

"Really Derek?" I sat up in the bed and looked at him as he pulled up his jeans. "You're pulling away, you can talk to me."

"So you can be in danger again?" He asked and I shook my head yes.

"If need be, then yes. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I punched out a grown man last week. You know why? Because I had to." I said before standing up and walking over to him. I held his hands in mine and looked up at him. "I'm not afraid; I'll do anything for the people I care about. And you're one of them." He just picked me up and kissed me before sitting me on the bed.

"I turned someone." He told me and looked at him and shook my head yes.

"Yeah, you turned Isaac." I smiled at him and he shook his head no. "Then who?"

"Another teenager." He told me and I just went with it.

"Any reason why?" I asked and he shrugged.

"She looked like she could use it." He told me and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"That's why you were at the hospital? You weren't there to see me?" I asked kinda upset.

"Uh huh, you're getting it now."

"Don't act like that, I'm not stupid. Who is she?" I asked sounding a little jealous. "I mean she must be pretty hot if she forced you into my bed at two in the morning." I huffed while crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Well I'm about to get freaking adorable! Did you sleep with her?"

"No! No, I wouldn't do that to you." He said while touching my cheek and I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I told him before kissing him and resting my forehead on his. "I just wish you could not have to sneak in my window."

"Keep dreaming, you're dads the sheriff." He said before kissing me and I just smiled. "Let's get some sleep."

"No." I whined while poking my bottom lip out. "You're never here when I wake up."

"Because you're fathers the sheriff and your brothers Stiles. It's all weird." He told me and I started cracking up. "It's not that funny. Your family is weird."

"You love them." I told him and this time he laughed.

"No, one has arrested me multiple times and the other got me arrested and is just annoying. How much adderall does that kid take?" He said and I just smiled at him with a small grin on my face."Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because we're acting like an actual couple." I smiled before crashing my lips to his. "Why can't it be like this all the time?"

"Because we live in the real world." He told me in a hushed tone while rubbing my back.

"Let's get some sleep." I said while snuggling closer to him and shutting my eyes. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I just smiled to myself and squealed on the inside because that was my favorite. Most be a family thing.

"You're such a girl." He told me and I hit him.

"Go to sleep."

•••••••••

"You have to come to the school today for lunch." Stiles told me as I dropped him off.

"Uh, why?" I asked completely confused.

"Because Boyd is giving us the keys to the skating rink and he's always had a little crush on you." Stiles informed me and I cringed at the thought.

"I have a boyfriend." I told him and Stiles nodded and looked like he was about to be sick at the same time. "What? I have to be at my actual job so speak."

"Can you guys keep it down next time? I mean waking up to the sound of a grown man growling, not my thing." I screamed and started hitting him.

"Ew, Stiles you pervert get out!" I continued to scream until he was out of the jeep.

"Just come, okay?" I just half smiled and took off to the hospital.

••••••••

"Stiles where are you?" I said into my phone as I pulled into the school parking lot. I parked the jeep and got out while getting looks from the many high scholars eating lunch outside. I walked inside and towards where I remember the lunch room was.

"There you are." Stiles said from behind me while pushing me into the lunch room.

"Boyd." He said while sitting down at an empty table where a black boy was. A very large black boy at that.

"You got the keys?" I asked him while flashing him my best million dollar smile. He held them out over the table and Stiles immediately went to grab them but Boyd wouldn't let go. "Uh what's going on buddy?"

"This isn't a favor. It's a transaction." He told me before looking at Stiles whose hand was still grasped around the keys. I swatted them off and smiled at Boyd.

"Pay the man." I kinda yelled at him quietly.

"Right, yeah. Absolutely." Stiles said before digging into his pockets and pulling a twenty out. He slapped it on the table and slid it a crossed the table.

"I said fifty." Boyd told him sounding cold and determined.

"Really, I uh I remember twenty." Stiles said and I sighed.

"Pay the man!" I said hitting him and Boyd smiled at me and Stiles scolded me.

"You're supposed to be on my side." He whined while pulling out more cash. "Because I remember a distinctive twa sound. Twa twenty."

"I said fifty with the fa sound. Hear the difference." Boyd told him and I glared at my brother. "If you can't I can demonstrate some other words with the fa sound."

"No need for language Boyd." I told him with a smile before sending Stiles daggers. "Pay him now Stiles or I walk!

""Fine, fine, fine, fifty. God have you seen the piece of crap jeep I drive?" He asked while putting fifty on the table.

"Have you seen the piece of crap bus that I take?" Boyd asked and I hit stiles.

"We all can't be rich stiles." I told him and he just rolled his eyes. Boyd then smiled at me and handed me over the keys."Thank you." I smiled at Stiles rolled his eyes before getting up and dragging me to his table with Scott.

"Got em." He said while ripping them out of my hand and giving them to Scott.

"You fucking jackass. Is this seriously all you wanted from me?" I asked and he nodded.

"I need the jeep tonight so we can go. And I'll pick you up after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles asked Scott and I just tried to ignore them and picked up stiles orange and started to peel it.

"Why is everyone so quiet? What are you looking at?" I turned around to see a blonde in a tight leather mini skirt, white tank, and leather jacket walk into the lunch room. She had her hair curled perfectly with red lips. Not to mention the killer leopard print heel she had on. She walked up to some kid took a bite out of his apple and turned around.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked coming up to us.

"I second that question." I said while looking at the boys.

"It's Erica." Scott said and I gave them my best confused look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as we and the rest of the lunchroom watched her leave. That was before Scott and Stiles quickly got up. I followed quickly behind them. "Wait up, out of shape lacrosse star behind you." They raced through the school until they got to the front doors.

"You don't want to see this." Stiles warned me before I came out and saw her with Derek in his car. He had a smile on his face before he saw me then he just took off looking a little pissed. I screamed out in frustration before stomping down the concrete stairs to the parking lot.

"Scarlet, calm down!" Scott yelled at me as he and stiles raced after me right on my heels the whole time.

••••••••••

**Months earlier**

"Stiles I have called you over fifty times. I'm walking home from work. Do you know how hard it is to walk in heels?" I screamed into my phone as I walked in the dark. "I'm gonna castrate you and then tell dad. You're dead meat little, what are you doing at Scott's work?" Then phone disconnected because my phone died and I screamed before crossing the street and going to the animal clinic. I walked to the front door and noticed lights on in the back. I worked here in high school too so I knew where to find the key in the back. I walked around and found the door already opened.

"I don't know if I can do this." I heard Stiles whiney voice.

"Stiles Stilinski!" I screams while coming around the corner and seeing him with Derek Hale.

"Scarlet!" Stiles freaked and ran over to me while trying to push me out of the room.

"No, no, no, over fifty calls Stiles. Fifty!" I screamed at him and he tried pushing me back through the door. "What are you guys doing? Why's he so pale? What's wrong with his arm? Is it drugs?"

"Scarlet for the love of god please shut up and go wait outside." Stiles screamed at me and it actually shut me up. I then hit him when I came to my senses.

"Stiles I need to do this. Forget her; we'll take care of her after." Derek growled and Stiles kinda cringed.

"I don't know." He said while going back to his side of the table a crossed from the very attractive man in front of me.

"Why not?" He asked while tightening a tourniquet around his upper arm.

"Well the cutting through flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood."

"You're gonna cut off his arm?" I asked before looking at Derek and thinking he wouldn't be so hot with one arm. "I'm too tired to process this."

"Yes, he's gonna do it. I don't care if he faints at the sight of blood." Derek told me and I was now beyond confused.

"I don't faint at the sight of blood! But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles yelled at him making Derek who was not sweating a lot sigh and give me a thinking look.

"Fine how about this you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." He threatened my brother which made me not so happy.

"Okay, you know I'm so not buying your threats any-" And he grabbed my brother from a crossed the table. I rushed to Stiles side and pushed Derek off which was kinda hard, but I still managed. "Okay, god bought so I'll do it totally."

"Touch my brother again and I'll fucking kill you myself!" I yelled at Derek who then leaned on the table and threw up some black stuff.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked getting kinda squeamish.

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek told him and I shook my head.

"What have you got gotten yourselves into?" I asked them but I got ignored.

"It's not doing a good job of it" Stiles told him as Derek stayed leaned over incase he had to heave again.

"Now, you got to do it now." Derek said and I looked at my brother who was about to pass out himself.

"Look, I don't think I can do it." Stiles said and Derek looked pissed.

"Just do it." He screamed at my brother so I snatched the saw from my brother.

"I'll fucking do it." I said while turning it on and lining it up with where I need to start cutting.

"Oh my god." Stiles said from behind me. I looked down at Derek and saw the look of anticipation on his face for the pain.

"Stiles!" I heard someone yell so I switched off the saw.

"Scott?" Stiles and I both asked at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked coming in and seeing me still holding the saw to Derek's arm.

"I don't fucking know, what the hell are you doing?" I asked him before throwing the saw down and stiles just laughed.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." He told Scott while taking a huge sigh of relief.

••••••••

"Why'd I have to come into the animal clinic that night?" I asked the two boys as I continued my walk to the jeep.

"Because I didn't answer any of your twenty calls." Stiles said and I turned around quickly and pointed at him.

"Fifty calls, I called you fifty fucking times!" I said scaring him and Scott.

"She's pissed." I heard Scott tell Stiles who continued to chase after me.

"Why's it matter anyways?" My brother asked and I let one single tear fall down my cheek.

"Because that's the night I made my first move on Derek after he promised it wasn't drug." I told them and Stiles looked lost. "When I took him to his creepy burned down house after I dropped your asses off."

"Right, I forgot about that." Stiles laughed and I nodded my head.

"Well I didn't." I told him before climbing in the jeep and ignoring all their protests.

••••••••

**Same Night Months Ago**

"What exactly happened tonight?" I asked him and he kinda ignored me."I don't know you very well Derek but if you get my brother into trouble with the cops. I'll kill you." He just kinda laughed at me and then cracked a slight smile.

"It's not drugs, I promise." He told me and I shrugged.

"You've got a nice car and then there's the hanging out with teenagers." I said showing him I wasn't convinced. "I mean no offense, do you really live here?"

"Yeah, while I'm in town." He told me and I didn't know what to say back.

"So you're hot and I'm back in town also so let's get together go out and you can try to convince me that you're not a drug dealer then. Unless you wanna tell me what really happened tonight. Because you were puking up black shit and now you're fine." I think I kinda caught him off guard but he recovered quickly.

"My numbers-"

"Phones dead, give me yours." I told him so he reached in his pocket and handed me his phone I put my number back in it and gave it back to him.

"So why are you back in town again?" He asked and I shrugged.

"You're gonna have to call me to figure that out. Good night Derek." I told him and he just nodded back at me as he got out of the jeep. I wanted to squeal like little girl but my heart was racing too fast already.

••••••••

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright tonight?" Stiles asked for the tenth time as he dropped me off at home.

"You can come with." Scott told me and I laughed.

"I don't wanna be the fifth wheel, besides my brother is gonna charm Lydia to death. I can't watch that." I laughed before kissing Stiles on the forehead and Scott too. "Sorry habit." I told Scott who just shrugged it off.

"It's cool, I won't tell Allison." He told me and I raised my hands up in surrender.

"Please don't, she's scary with a cross bow." I told him and he just chuckled. I got out of the jeep and waves good bye to them. "Have fun boys." Before I walked into the house my dad pulled in with his squad car.

"Hey, Scar where's your brother?" He asked and I thought about if I should lie or not.

"Studying with Scott, Lydia, and Allison. Why?"

"Sounds more like a double date." He told me and I cracked a smile.

"Lydia and your son? Ha." I laughed and he stared down at me. "Are you working all night?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop by and see if you kids were alright."

"We're fine, go protect and serve." I told him kinda sad since he was never home.

"Alright, see you in morning." He said and I waved goodbye to him as he took off.

I turned around and walked up to the porch and went to unlock the door but it was already unlocked. I slightly panicked and I went in quietly shutting the door behind me and went into the living room, but found it empty. I sighed heavily before I heard something fall in the kitchen. Making me gasped shortly so I took off into the kitchen and ran smack into Derek.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed at him as I recovered from smacking into him. "God, I feel like I just hit a brick wall."

"You okay?" He asked while pulling a chair out for me and making me sit down.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" I asked and he handed me two bags that read Chipotle on the side.

"I went by your work but they said you came home early. Sorry for breaking in, you're window wasn't shut all the way." He told me making me let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"But why?" I asked and he kinda smirked at me."This is me saying I'm sorry." He said before opening a bag. "I even got you guacamole."

"Best boyfriend ever." I squealed before kissing him. "My dads not gonna be home all night you know."

"We better hurry and eat then." He said and I laughed before pulling out my burrito bowl.

•••••••••

"Was that Derek Hale who came looking for you yesterday?" Ms. McCall asked me as we worked in the ER today, but it was slow.

"Uh, yeah. I know he was wanted for murder but he's sweet." I told her and she raised her eyebrows at me. "And please don't tell my dad. He'd lock me away and throw away the key."

"It's okay, you're secret is safe with me." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, it's nice having someone to talk to." I told her and she's rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm always here if you need a female ear." She told me sweetly and I couldn't resist like the big softy I am I hugged her.

"It means a lot, and sorry about the PDA." I told her with a laugh and she just smiled.

"You are nothing like your brother." She told me and I laughed awkwardly.

"I always get the exact opposite of that."

••••••••••

"Stiles stop rambling, where are you?" I said into my phone impatiently as I stood outside the hospital.

"I'll be there after I check on Boyd." He said and I was confused.

"Boyd? Why are you checking on- Oh my god another beta?" I screamed before getting a look from a lady before she disappeared inside the building."Hurry the hell up!" I told him before hanging up and sitting on a bench. I then deiced why the hell not and dialed Derek.

"I'm a little busy right now, can this wait?" He asked and I sighed loudly.

"Boyd, really?" I yelled and I heard him almost growl on the other end. "Can you pick me up after you're done? Stiles is MIA."

"Sure." He told me and I just hung up before I called Stiles back but got no answer so I called again and again.

"Sorry Stiles can't come to the phone right now; he's out for the time being." A female voice said and I was now even more confused.

"Who is this?" I asked and the voice laughed.

"Erica." She told me and I hung up quickly before calling Allison.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in awhile." She said when she answered and I smiled. I missed the sweet high school girl.

"Hey are you busy?" I asked and she told me no so I asked her to pick me up at the hospital with a cross bow.

•••••••••

"You're being serious?" She asked as I drove us by Boyd's house and found the jeep just sitting here.

"Nobody gets to hurt my brother but me!" I told her before slamming my foot on the accelerator.

"Whoa calm down Scarlett." She told me and I shook my head no.

"This is my baby brother, what if it was your dad?" I asked her and she told me to take it easy on the turns but hurry up at the same time. I made it to the Ice Rink and I parked the car.

"How does this thing work? Just put in the arrow point & shoot?" I asked Allison as we sat in her parked car.

"Basically, and the real thing with these is element of surprise." She said and I smirked.

"You think they expect me to come in there with a cross bow?" I asked and she laughed and shook her head no.

"Stay here." I told her and she just rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back, and don't worry about me. Derek won't let anything happen."

I walked in and they were all fighting on the ice. Scott took out both the betas by his self, but Derek took him out as well. Then Derek and all three of his betas started walking out. I took a deep breath knowing Erica was right beside Derek. I came around the corner and I shot her right in the shoulder. She screamed and all of them growled at me besides Boyd before Derek raised his hand and told them to stop. I went to put another arrow in but Derek grabbed the bow from me and threw it aside.

"What the hell Scarlett? I thought we already talked nothing happened between us." He told me and I laughed loudly.

"This has nothing to do with you Derek." I said while pushing him out of the way. I walked right up to Erica who was now standing with Isaac holding her up. I grabbed Erica by the face and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you know me?" I asked and she shook her head no before slapping my hand away.

"Fuck you, you crazy bitch." She said and I shrugged.

"No you know me; we spoke on the phone today. I'm Stiles sister, so if you ever touch him again you're gonna end up with a bullet... In your fucking head." I told her before slapping her and she tried lunging at me but Derek grabbed me and looked me in the eyes.

"Scar, just go." He said and I shook my head no.

"He's just a human, Derek. He weighs just about as much as me. He can't hold his own like I can. So if any of you touch him again, any of you." I added looking at Derek. "You'd be wishing you messed with me first instead of him."

"I didn't know." Derek told me and I shrugged.

"Don't think I won't enjoy it Derek. You know how much I care about him. I don't care how sadistic it makes me." He just looked at me blankly not knowing what to say about this side of me.

"Go home." He said gently and I nodded.

"Get control of your pack, then we can talk. Okay?"

"Okay."

••••••••

**Months Ago**

"I'm glad you finally called." I told Derek as I handed him a coffee. "Sorry all I can do is coffee for now the hospital has me working like crazy."

"It's alright, so anymore crazy theories about what happened?" He asked and I laughed.

"You know what actually Stiles told me everything." I told him while lying out of my ass

."He uh he did?" Derek asked and I nodded looking at him straight in the face. He just laughed at me and shook his head before leaning in close to my ear and whispering. "You're lying." I just smiled at him wondering how he knew.

"Is my tell seriously that easy to figure out?" I asked and Derek nodded his head.

"You should never lie." He laughed and I just hit him on the shoulder.

"You're such a gentlemen."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, another update you lucky sons of bitches. Excuse my profanity it really is bad i have a potty mouth. Anywho i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter i just cranked out the newest one after i got ideas about Mondays episode. It was intense. Well _READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_ And let me know what you like and dislike or any of that. And i would like to think all of you who have reviewed already you've given me the strength to not give up on this little story of mine. You guys are the best there is nothing that i love more than encouragement. I really should be reading my honors english but you guys are keeping me writing. _REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**** I would like to thank all of you for being so patient with me. The last two weeks have been crazy for me. I partied straight for one and i've been sicking and babysitting for the other and i still have yet to finish my honors english. Oh boy. Haha thank you for all the reviews and i do have one questions from a _BaDWolF98_what do you mean by something big needs to happen to Scarlett? Lol it made me curious when i read it. & a big thank you for Draegan88 you've left one of the only reviews that has given me insight on what someone else actually thinks of the story besides that they like it. Well enjoy chapter 4.:)**

* * *

**Wild Things**

**Ch. 4 Savior**

"So this is what family dinner has turned into." I said as I sat in the back of my fathers squad car. "And why do I get the back seat? I'm all lonely."

"Because you've already been in the back of a police car." Stiles joked as we went through the drive through.

"You're about to experience what's its like to be in a coffin." I kinda joked but his eyes got big. I just smirked before dad glared at me through the rearview to be quiet.

"Thank you." My dad told the lady who gave us our food and drinks before throwing the big bag at Stiles before going and parking in their empty parking lot. "Did they remember my curly fries?"

"You're not supposed to eat fries especially the curly ones." Stiles told him while handing the old man the burger.

"I'm hungry." I fake cried from the back since I couldn't get out to go around to the front get my food. But they just ignored me.

"I'm carrying a lethal weapon; if I want the curly fries I will have the curly fries." He told my brother I just sighed there was no point in trying to get their attention now.

"If you think getting rid of the contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate you are wrong!" Stiles told him and I started whining.

"Food." I said while putting my fingers on the gate thingy whatever it was called.

"Feed your sister." Our dad told Stiles who took this opportunity to be a jackass.

"Here Scarlett, Scarlett." He told me while stuffing fries through the holes.

"Stiles!" I whined but also pulled the fries out and eat them. "I am not an animal!" Stiles just laughed and so did our dad. "I'm hungry!"

"Get out and give her food." Our sheriff of a father demanded and I smiled at him and stiles.

"NOW!" I snapped causing Stiles to jumped and gather up all my stuff and give it to me. That's before the dispatch started talking.

"Unit one do you copy?" The dispatcher asked and Stiles jumped for the mic before getting his hand slapped away by dad. You always had to hit that kid to make a point.

"Unit one copy." Dad said into the mic while stiles and I devoured our food.

"Unit one we have a possible 187." Dispatch said back and Stiles gasped with a mouth full of French fries.

"A murder?" He asked and dad just rolled his eyes before taking off and getting the address to where. Come to find out it was at the video store. When we pulled up we saw a crowd of people and an ambulance. Jackson and Lydia were there and I knew Stiles was worried.

"Stay here." Dad warned us and I knew stiles wasn't going to. He just continued to look out his window at the couple.

"What do you think happened?" I asked as I stuffed my gob with food

."I don't know." He told me and I felt like he was kinda lying before he started to get out of the car. "Oh whoa is that a dead body?" Stiles screamed as they pushed someone out of building on a stretcher. I looked out my window and I swear I saw Derek and Scott standing on top of the roof of the video store, but when I looked back they were gone.

•••••••••••

**Months Later.**

"Are you going to be at the game tonight?" I asked Allison as I pulled into the school parking lot. I was on the phone.

"Yes, but I have to bring my grandpa." She told me and I started coughing.

"Your creepy now principal grandpa Gerard?" I asked confused and she sighed.

"Yeah that one." She didn't sound too excited. "But it's all apart of the plan.

""What plan?" I asked sad that I wasn't apart of it.

"The get the beastiary plan." Allison said and I laughed.

"I think you mean beastiality." I corrected her and she laughed back at me.

"That's what I thought until Stiles correct me. You must have your head in the gutter too." She commented and I nodded.

"Yes, very much so I haven't seen or talked to Derek since I went all crazy psycho bitch on Erica." I whined and Allison sighed in agreement.

"I know your pain, me and Scott never see each other anymore."

"Something's wrong with how much we like our guys but never see them." I told her and we were both silent for awhile. "Just text me when you get here. Maybe I'll be let in on the plan."

"Okay see you then."

•••••••••

"Come on, is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate!" Coach yelled before sitting down next to Stiles and I after one of the player got sacked to the ground. "Who or what is that genetic experiment?"

"Eddie Abombowits coach, they call him the abomination." Stiles told him with a smirk.

"That's cute." Coach told him and I nodded in agreement. I wasn't sure why the coach hired me because I didn't do shit. I was basically the water boy and errand runner.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Stiles once I knew coach was fully watching the game.

"You'll see." He told me and I huffed.

"I wanna know! I wanna be involved." I told him and he looked at me strangely.

"I thought Derek didn't want you to get involved?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Screw Derek, he hasn't talked to me since I hurt Erica's skanky ass." I said and Stiles shook his head.

"I wish I could've seen it." He sang and I laughed.

"Did it all for you bro." I smiled before hugging him slightly. "That bitch won't try shit again." I told him as I stared at Erica in sitting on the bleachers with Boyd.

"Stilinski!" Coach screamed causing Stiles and I to both jump to our feet not knowing who he was talking to.

"Uh yeah coach?" We asked looking at each other then at coach even though he was facing the field.

"We're dying out there, what's wrong with Scott tonight? Is the same from the other day? He needs to get his stuff together and take it out on this big eye sore I'm staring at." Coach told us and before I knew it I looked over and Stiles was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked coach before Danny got knocked down super hard on the field. "Oh that's gonna hurt tomorrow." I rushed to the field and helped get Danny to the bleachers and handed him an ice pack for his head.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Coach asked as he held up his index and middle finger.

"Four." Danny replied and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Two, say two." Coach told him and Danny then squinted his eyes like he honestly thought there were four fingers."Two?" He said unsure.

"You seem perfect now go on get out there." He told Danny while pushing him onto the field. "Have a stick." He threw Danny his stick like he was stupid for not grabbing it.

"You're still short one player coach." Someone yelled.

"Where's Stlinksi?" Coached asked looking at me and I shrugged for once not knowing where he was. "Where's Stlinksi?" He was getting pissed so he scanned the crowed looking for someone. His eyes then landed on Boyd. "You, you, you play lacrosse?

""No coach let me find Stiles!" I told him while pulling on his arm trying to get him to reconsider.

"Stiles? This is better than Stiles." He told me as he watched Boyd stand up and take off his jacket. "Yeah oh ha ha we got ourselves a player!"

"Fuck me sideways." I said under my breath before looking at Allison who smiled weakly at me. I couldn't hold it anymore I had to know where my brother went so I walked up to her and asked trough my teeth."Where is he?" I asked and she showed me a text that read principals office. "Thank you." I said before taking off.

•••••••••

"Stiles!" I screamed when I got into the office but he wasn't there so I ran around looking for him. "Stiles!"

"Scarlett!" I heard his scream so I followed it and I found him being dragged into the pool room by Erica.

"Bitch!" I screamed before pushing passed the doors and finding Erica, Derek, and Stiles all standing around."Derek." I said softly before getting pissed again. "You never called."

"Wait, are you guys like together?" Erica asked looking from me to Derek then to Stiles. "Jealously really is a bitch.

""You don't shit honey." I told her and Derek growled almost silently but I knew better. "What'd I tell you about Stiles?" I asked him and he looked at me with cold eyes.

"He knows things and I had to talk to him." He defended himself and I huffed before pushing my hair out of my face.

"So you bully him here?" I asked and Stiles hit me.

"Will you stop defending me?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Will you stop being such an easy target so I don't have to?" I spat back knowing I struck a nerve when he didn't say anything else.

"Are you done?" Derek asked and I nodded my head yes. "What'd you see at the mechanic's garage?"

"Uh several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles joked and I couldn't help but laugh. Even Derek and Erica did before Derek picked up a basketball from the floor and squeezed it with his barehanded. He didn't even have to wolf out in the slightest."Oh my god." Stiles blurted out.

"Let's try that again." Derek practically threatened and I was getting angry. "The animal that killed the mechanic, what'd it look like?"

"Uh well the thing was pretty slick looking. Its skin was dark, kinda patterned. Uh I think I actually saw scales, is that enough? Because I have somebody I really need to talk to." Stiles told him but Derek glared at him and Stiles huffed in frustration. "Ugh okay, eyes are yellowish and uh slitted. Um it has a lot of teeth, and it's got a tail too." Stiles finished but something was up with the looks on their faces. "Um are we good?" Stiles asked and I was confused. "What have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." Then I turned around and pulled Stiles with me. It was standing above us on the railing of the balcony looking out at us by the pool.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked before it started hissing. Stiles dragged me and pulled me with him behind Derek. It then jumped from the balcony in front of Erica. She didn't have a chance as it swept her out from under her own feet and knocked her into a wall unconscious. Derek growled at it before pushing Stiles and I telling us to run.

"Derek, your neck." Stiles said and I saw what he saw a cut straight a crossed the back of it. He started falling a little so Stiles and I rushed to his side.

"What's happening to him?" I asked Stiles as we attempted to run around the pool but we lost sight of it.

"Where is it? Do you see it?" Stiles asked.

"No, just hurry." Derek told us. "Call Scott." And with that Stiles reached in his sweat pockets for his phone to fish it out. But like the clumsy little shit he is, he dropped it. Leaving me and Derek standing by ourselves and Derek leaning to one side making me lean to one side.

"Derek, can you lean this way." I asked but before I knew it we were falling into the pool. "Stiles!" we both screamed and I tried getting Derek from the bottom myself but I couldn't. I came up for air and to yell at my brother. "Stiles help I can't get him myself!" With that he hardly hesitated before jumping in the pool and dragging my paralyzed boyfriend up for air.

"Are you okay?" I asked touching his face and he nodded while gasping for air. "Thank you." I told Stiles who nodded while looking around the pool.

"Where'd it go? Do you see it?" Stiles asked frantically while moving himself and Derek around looking everywhere.

"No." Derek and I both told him.

"Maybe it took off." Stiles suggested before we heard a horrid shriek that it had to of let out.

"Maybe not." Derek said while looking at both me and my brother.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked as we just waited in the water. "Wait for it to attack us as we sit in the middle of the pool?"

"Just get me out of here before I drowned." Derek told us with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"What's with the attitude?" I asked not liking the way he said that.

"Yeah, you're worried about drowning?" Stiles asked confused. "Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek asked raising his voice.

"This would be so much better if I could actually swim well." I said to myself as I tried helping keep Derek afloat.

"What you can't swim?" Derek asked and I cracked an awkward smile.

"Not really good, you're lucky this is only eight foot I panic in any deeper." I told him and Stiles started laughing.

"Yeah this one year on the family vacation to the lake she freaked out an-"

"Stiles!" I yelled making both of them snap their necks in my direction. "Not the time or place for reminiscing."

"Right, well I don't see it so one of us needs to get the phone." Stiles said while looking at me and I laughed awkwardly.

"You want me to swim from here to there?" I asked making sure I got what he was asking me to do with my horrible fear of deep water.

"Yes." Derek answered for him making Stiles crack a smile.

"You heard the man." He said and I started moving slowly a crossed the water.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop!" Derek yelled at me making me stop immediately. I looked up and saw the creature right in front of us on all fours hissing and walking.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked while still keeping Derek and his self afloat. The creature then got close to the edge of the pool and put one of its claws paws in but quickly removed it."Wait did you see that?"

"I don't think it can swim, like me." I said and that gave me a happy. We all just watched it walk around the pool while Stiles started struggling to hold Derek and himself up in the pool."I'm gonna get the phone." I said as I started swimming towards the edge of the pool and I was almost there when I saw the thing from the corner of my eye.

"Come back." I head Derek tell me but I couldn't. I swam hurried up got half way out of the pool right back in before anything could happen.

"Call Scott, call Scott." They both told me so I hurried up and dialed.

"Scott." I said as soon as he answered. "We-"

"I can't talk right now." And he hung right up.

"Did he just hang up?" Stiles asked and I nodded my head yes.

"He wants to die." I said before dialing back and only getting voicemail. "If he's in the middle of getting some from Allison I'm gonna be pissed."

"I'd make a completely inappropriate joke if you weren't my sister and you weren't her boyfriend." Stiles said with a little chuckle I just rolled my eyes.

"Let me help you with him." I said while swimming back towards the two.

"I've got it." Stiles told me while trying to hold on to his manhood.

"So we can both drown?" Derek asked and I just laughed while putting Derek's other arm over my shoulder.

"Wait, what'd you do with my phone?" Stiles asked and I laughed.

"Well you see, it's at the bottom of the pool." I told him and Stiles started freaking out arms going everywhere but his words were muffled."I can't hold us up anymore. I need something to hold on to." Stiles told us before moving towards the diving board dragging Derek and myself with him. I tried to best I could to help, but it wasn't good enough. When we got to the board we all started sinking. It probably didn't help that we were all attached.

•••••••••

**Months Ago.**

"Whh what are you doing home?" Stiles asked me as he got home from school I cracked a half smile.

"Good news bad news kinda thing are you ready?" I asked him and he swallowed whatever non existent thing that was in his throat.

"Give me the bad news first doc." He told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Good news I'm going to your parent teacher conference tonight, bad news I'm going with dad." I said and Stiles just shook his head.

"I'm dead." He screamed before taking off up stairs.

"Was that your brother?" Our dear father asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I told him but didn't get a response back.I was ignored him and went to go see what was up my brothers butt. When I walked into his room he was on the phone.

"I'm gonna kill you, and I'm too upset to come up with a witty description of how I'm gonna kill you I'm just gonna do it okay? I'm gonna ugh! Bye!" He said before looking at me. "What?"

"Hey, calm down tiger. You and Scott have a fight or something?" I asked and he scoffed.

"No, he just won't answer his phone." He told me before sitting down in his desk chair and laying his head down on his desk. Then my lovely father walked up behind me and knocked on the side of the door. Stiles jumped up and freaked out.

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent teacher thing tonight?" He asked Stiles who looked like he couldn't decide weather to sugar coat it or not.

"Depends on how you define good news." Stiles told him and I just kinda chuckled.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues." My dear father said being overly optimist. Neither I nor Stiles was ever the straight A type. I blame all the Adderall we were prescribed.

"Yeah, you might wanna change that definition." Stiles told him straight up which I give him props for.

"Yeah dad, when has either of us gotten straight A's and with no behavioral issues?" I asked him making him put on his thinking face.

"Kindergartner until you bite that kid." He told us and I laughed.

"He tried robbing the kitchen I was working in. He should've gotten a job like me if he was that broke." I defended myself.

"Enough said." Our father spoke before leaving and I huffed in frustration and went to Stiles bed and laid down.

"He makes me feel like getting kicked out was completely my fault." I said before looking at my brother who was staring at his cell phone that was sitting on his desk. "It's not gonna ring if you keep looking at it."

"Scar, could you like get out?" He snapped and I rolled my eyes and got out of his bed and walked out of the room but not before slamming his door hard. "Scarlet really?" He yelled I just smirked to myself and went to my room.

•••••••••

Then somehow we were all snatched out of the pool and thrown to the side. That's when I looked up after coughing and saw Scott on the diving bored growling at the thing. It then like pranced until it tracked Scott who quickly recovered. I rushed to Derek's side. The thing wrapped its tail around Scott's leg and threw him into the mirror on the wall where Erica was thrown and knocked out earlier. Scott picked up a huge piece of the glass an held it in his hand. I assumed he was gonna cut the little shit up but it looked in the mirror at its reflection for sometime before it hissed and jumped away out of a glass window in the ceiling above the pool. I helped Derek up slightly while looking at Stiles

."You guys okay?" Derek asked and I glared at him.

"What I'm fine." He told me and I scoffed.

"You can hardly stand still." I said and he shrugged.

"I'm still breathing and I'm not bleeding. I'm fine." He told me and I just shrugged him off and left him standing alone and struggling to stand by his self.

"You okay my brother?" I asked him before hitting his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked while holding it and I just smiled big.

"Just making sure you're still sturdy." I commented before I saw Scott walk our way and Derek make his way over to Erica.

"Let's go boys." I told him while putting myself in the middle of them and putting my arms around their necks. We walked out to the parking lot and Scott went and got his moms car. He pulled out his laptop sat it on the hood of his car and plugged in the flash drive.

"So the bestiary is on here?" I asked and Scott nodded. "This was the plan I wanted in on so bad? How lame." I laughed before getting hit by the both of them on my shoulders. "That's abuse."

"Kinda like how you abuse Stiles?" Scott asked me and I shrugged.

"You call it abuse, I call it love." I joked and we all laughed before the bestiary loaded.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked as the document popped up on the screen.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked in frustration.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said coming up behind us with Erica still soaking wet like Stiles and I.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked frustrated.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott commented and I was just confused.

"Or who." Derek had to add to my confusion.

"So it's just a normal person going around killing at night and it has no idea?" I asked aloud and Derek shrugged.

"Possibly." He said and I was even less convinced now.

"What else do you know?" Stiles demanded.

"Just stories, rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked confused like I was.

"A shape shifter yes, but it's uh not right. It's like uh…" He couldn't think of the right word.

"Abomination." Stiles said helping out my boyfriend who just nodded his head in agreement before turning to walk away with Erica in tow.

"Derek." Scott said making the two stop and turn around. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argent."

"You trust them?" Derek asked getting angry.

"I don't trust anyone, that's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's killing people!" Scott yelled getting everyone's attention and making a couple great points while he yelled. "And we still don't even know anything about it." Derek just kinda stared at Scott his anger bubbling.

"I know one thing about it, when I find it I'm gonna kill it." He said while walking away and I hit Scott.

"Great way to piss him off." I said and he just grunted in frustration.

•••••••••

**Months Ago**

"Hey." I said into my phone smiling.

"Hey." Derek said back but something was wrong with his voice.

"You okay?" I asked confused about why he sounded weird.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got done working out. What's up?" He asked as I mentally pictures him doing chin ups.

"Uh I was wondering if you wanted to get some food tonight maybe watch a movie?" I asked and it was quiet on the other end of the line.

"Unless you're busy."

"Uh yeah, I'm busy." He said and I could tell it was a lie.

"Okay, well when you get unbusy give me a call." I told him before hanging up quickly. "Dick."

"Who's a dick?" My dad asked while poking his head in my room.

"No one important." I said with a smile. "Let's go show these teachers how the Stlinskis do things." I kinda cheered before walking out of my room and dragging my father with me. "Stiles let's go!" I screamed causing my brother to run down the stairs quickly and trip on the last step.

"I'm waiting on you guys." He told us as he leaned on the staircase.

"Right." Our father said dryly causing me to the school Stiles took off to god knows where and I was stuck with my father. So we took off to see the coach of the lacrosse team, he was a teacher too.

"I'm Stiles' dad." My father said while taking a seat. I sat next to him and looked at the slightly crazy man in front of me. The best thing about him when I went here was all the stories he told.

"Stiles, that right. I thought his last name was Stiles." Coach commented while going through all the papers on his terribly messy desk.

"His last name is Stilinski." My father told him kinda harshly.

"You named your kid Stiles Stilinski?" Coach asked like it was the worst name ever.

"No, it's just what he likes to be called." I told him and coach kinda scoffed.

"Oh, well I like to be called cupcake." He said under his breath. "What is his first name?" My father didn't even speak he just taped on the folder that sat on the desk.

"Wow. That's a form of child abuse." He commented and I was shaking my head. How was this guy still a teacher? "I don't even know how to pronounce that."

"It was his mother's father's name." My dad said getting tired of the coach.

"Ha ha wow you must really love your wife." He said while looking at me and I cringed.

"I'm his daughter!" I kinda shouted making coach raise his hands in surrender.

"You wouldn't think so with all the train wrecks I've seen in and out of here today." He commented before my dad dropped the bomb.

"Yeah, I did love my wife." He told Coach.

"Well this just became incredibly awkward." He commented back and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you say we get to the conference part of this conference cupcake?" My dad said and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. I loved my father.

"I like the way you think." Coach told him before rustling through some papers. "So Stiles great kid, zero ability to focus, super smart never takes advantage of his talents."

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"Well for the final question on his midterm exam he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision." Coach told him and I could help but shake my head at my brother.

"Well uh I mean it does have historical significant I mean…" Even I couldn't believe my brother sometimes.

"I teach economics." Coach told him and my father looked like he was gonna slap Stiles when he saw him.

"Oh crap." Is all he could say with a look that was dreading the rest of the teachers?

**An Hour later**

"Hey, at least they all called him smart except for that chemistry teacher." I told our father so he could look on the bright side of things.

"And that just makes up for all his behavior?" He asked and I shrugged and was about to speak when someone yelled our last name.

"Stilnski!" We both turned around and saw the coach.

"Oh dear god." My father said under his breath as the man walked to us.

"Let's walk and talk." He told me while putting his arm around my neck and bringing me closer to him.

"Um okay." I said confused on what was happening.

"Stilinski I thought that sounded familiar, you're the families golden child obviously with who your brother is. So lacrosse star want a job?" He asked now facing me and I just smiled.

"A job?" I asked excited and he nodded his head. "I already kinda have one though." I added getting sad.

"Yeah, I have two jobs too. You're just gonna be the lacrosse manager." He told me before giving me a serious look. "So are you in or out?"

"Why not." I said and he spun around and started laughing."See you at the next practice." He said before racing outside to the parking lot.

"What just happened?" My father asked and I just laughed.

"That crazy man just gave me a managing job." I said and he smiled and nodded his head before giving me and kiss on the forehead.

"Your luck seems to be getting better kid." He told me before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer. When we walked outside it was chaos.

"What's going on?" My father asked a man.

"The mountain lion is here." He told my dad who then looked at me.

"Stay here." He commanded so I did even though I didn't want him to go either. Digging through my pockets I found my phone and dialed Stiles.

"Come on answer." I said over and over as I called him about four times before he answered.

"Where are you?" He asked before we all heard gun shots. "Where's dad?"

"He went looking for it Stiles where are you?" I asked as I stood by the door of the school.

"I'll come to you." He said and I took in a deep breath.

"Side door." Was all I said before hanging up and within seconds my brother was by my side hugging me.

"Come on." He told me while taking my hand and pulling me so where the mass of people started heading. When we got there I saw someone on the ground.

"Dad?" I said unsure before pushing past everyone and crouching down next to my old man. "What happened? Did it get you? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, honestly." He told me and I scoffed.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." I told him while digging in his coat pocket for the keys. "Get the car Stiles!" I said while throwing him the keys. My brother took off and my dad just rolled his eyes at me. "You're going mister, just to get checked out."

"Fine protective daughter of mine." He said as I helped him up and into the car. Stiles drove I the hospital and we sat in the emergency room for 30 minutes before they took him.

"I'm gonna head to the vending machines want anything?" Stiles asked me and I just laughed.

"Those things hate you, so no." He just glared at me and walked away. I just sat in the chair reading the old out of date magazine on my lap. I looked up for a split second and saw what looked like Derek Hale walk by. I quickly shot up and went after him. That's when I saw him sign in on the visitors list.

"Derek." I said and he turned around and looked at me.

"Hey." He said kinda nervous or embarrassed I wasn't sure.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused about him being in the hospital.

"I was visiting my uncle." He told me and I felt like a jerk.

"Are you working?"

"No, my dad just got hurt and he's getting checked out. I'm sorry for calling you a dick." I said and he looked at me weird.

"You never called me a dick."

"Uh yeah when I hung up the phone. I'm not a nice person when I'm angry."

"Ha I'll remember that, but I should go visiting hours are almost over."

"Right, again sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note:  Again sorry for the wait i was supposed to have this up acouple days ago but im so busy that i dont have time to space it sometimes so i take like two days to do that because thats how annoying it is. Lol Well i hope you guys liked this chapter its not one of my favorites but the upcoming on is better or in my opinion it is. Please READ & REVIEW my lovelys. OH AND CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW GOOD THE 3rd SEASON IS GETTING I CANT WAIT TO WRITE ABOUT IT. Lol im such a fan girl!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wild Things**

**Ch. 5 All At Once**

"I'm not gonna shoot an arrow through you Derek!" I yelled as I held the cross brow up in the air. The next thing I knew I was knocked to the floor.

"Next time shoot, it'll be easier for the Kanima." He shouted at me as he helped me up.

"Oh my knight in shining armor." I joked and he just smiled at me before kissing me.

"I don't mean to be an ass, but if it helps push you I'll be one." He told me before walking away from me to the other side of old railroad train station room we were in.

"When'd you move here anyways?" I asked as I looked around. Derek scoffed at my questions and licked his lips. "What?" I asked with a laugh. "I can't know these things about my boyfriend?"

"Let's focus please. I'm not always gonna be around to protect you." He told me and I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who saved your ass at the pool." I corrected him. "I mean me and my scrawny ass little brother."

"Compared to you he's not so scrawny short stack. You're just incredibly scrappy."

"Wanna wrestle?" I asked while cocking my head to the side. He smiled before running full speed at me and tackling me."Derek!" I said while hitting him. "This ground is hard. Do you have any idea of how many bruises I'm gonna have? Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're so weak, but strong at the same time."

"How cute." I pushed him off me. "I thought this was gonna be more of a fighting kind of thing, not a shooting you with arrows thing."

"I wanna teach you something that is actually gonna work. You think you could pull the shit you did on Erica again?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't care if she beat the shit out of me. I'm gonna so psycho on someone who messes with my family." I then straddled him. "I have to be at work soon so we can hurry with this?

""With this?" He asked while gesturing towards the cross bow. "Or this?" He asked before kissing me hard and pulling my body straight on his. "But think about it if you had skills that night at the school you wouldn't of freaked out."

"I still would've freaked out. Who wouldn't when they find out the guy the like is a werewolf." He just ignored me and continued to kiss me.

"Derek." I said and he kept kissing me. "Uh, Derek." I said before turning his face towards Isaac who was watching us.

"Just came to get my back pack now that I'm a free man." He told me and I looked at Derek then back at him.

"What?!" I asked getting off my boyfriend.

"Scarlet calm down." Derek told me and I scoffed. "He's innocent anyways."

"Fine, will you take me to work now?" I asked while going and picking up my bag off the floor.

"I can take you." Isaac offered but I turned and looked back at Derek.

"Just take my car, I don't need it anyways." I kinda wanted I hug the shit out of him but I just played it cool.

"Are you sure?" I asked confused and he nodded before fishing the keys out of his jeans.

"Just don't wreck it like your last car." He told me I huffed.

"You were with me when the alpha attacked!" I defended myself and I looked at Isaac who was laughing.

"I was a victim."

"Sure babe." Derek said while handing me the keys and kissing me. "Better hurry, you don't wanna be late."

•••••••••••

**Months Ago.**

"Stiles it's ten o'clock where the hell are you?" I asked the voice mail as I yelled into the phone. "You said we were having dinner, where are you?" He didn't answer so I called again and again until he did.

"Scarlet go home and don't look for me." He told me demandingly. I just laughed because I'd been driving around all night looking for him and I just found his car in the school parking lot.

"Too late, why are you at the school? With Derek, and Jackson."

"Scarlett, leave now." He said and I just laughed as I got out of my newly repaired car and over to my brothers jeep.

"Stiles you're starting to freak me out. The fuck is wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I asked as I touched it and saw what looked like claw marks. But very, very, large claw marks from something I didn't know.

"Get back in your car." He told me before we lost signal.

"Stiles!" I screamed back but there was so answer so I hung up. I walked up to the steps and started walking towards the door before I heard coughing. "Hello?" I said before mentally smacking myself that was always a dumb mistake made in horror movies.

"Scarlet." I heard weakly from the side of the school. I walked up the steps to a better view and what I saw was a shocker.

"Derek?" I asked rushing over and seeing him lying behind a bush.

"Help me." He said and I didn't know what to do.

"Um okay." I said while helping him to his feet and noticing all the blood leaking from his chest. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Not to the hospital." He told me seriously his green grey eyes showing how much pain he really was in.

"Where then?" I asked as we hobbled down the hill to my car.

"My family's house." He told me as I opened my passenger car door and sat him down in it."Hurry and get in and drive." He told me while looking behind me.

"What?" I asked while turning around and seeing a wolf like creature that was huge just staring at us.

"Hurry, now!" Derek screamed causing my feet to finally move. "Go, go, go." I started the engine and took off instantly with that thing running after us until I was out of the school parking lot.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked as I drove to his house. "Derek I need real answers this time."

"I'm a werewolf." He told me and I laughed.

"It's a good sign you can still joke, but really?" I said as I drove on the dirt road up to Derek's burnt down house.

"I'm telling the truth." He said before opening his door and falling to the ground. I hurried out of the car and helped him.

"You can't be serious?" I asked as he slowly made our way into his house. "Werewolf's aren't real. This isn't TrueBlood."

"I know it's real life." He told me before gasping in pain and falling down.

"Derek, tell me what to do!" I kinda shouted at him.

"There's a first aid kit in the kitchen. Get it." He said and I raced around the first floor before finding the kitchen and going through every cabinet and before finding it.

"I've got it." I said coming back into the entrance way noticing he'd moved and was leaned up against the bottom steps.

"Can you help me upstairs?" He asked and I shrugged.

"We can try, I'm not that strong." I said as he started struggling to stand up so I helped the best I could and we actually made it upstairs and into a bedroom that didn't look burnt one bit. There was a dresser, bed, and a single lamp.

"Excuse the mess I didn't expect visitors." He said as he lay back on the bed. "Can you help me get this off so you can have a better chance of saving my life?" He was talking about his shirt and I was still in shock not knowing what the fuck was going on.

"Uh yeah." I said while pulling at the bottom of it and up off his head. His body was so sexy. The man obviously worked out. He was huge all over, but not too big just perfect. It made me wonder what he looked like other places.

"Thanks. In the first aide kit there should be alcohol, sewing needles, and thread." Those words snapped me out of my day dream.

"What I'm not gonna sew you up!" I kinda screamed as I unzipped the first aide kit.

"Do you want me to die?" He asked and I huffed.

"No." I said as we kinda stared at each other.

"You can go." He told me coldly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So I can leave you to die?" I asked and he didn't say anything.

"Oh my god, you're this scared to let someone, anyone help you."

"I can't have strings." He said his eyes looking straight into mine.

"Are you talking about us or me helping you now?" I was confused because this guy was dying and was now denying my help.

"Both." He told me bluntly.

"Who says I want strings anyways?" I asked as I took out the alcohol and poured it on a pad of gauze and placed it roughly on his chest. He didn't even hiss at the pain. We didn't talk to rest of the time while I stopped the bleeding. "You don't need stitches."

"How do you know?" He was skeptical and I didn't care I wasn't sewing his flesh together.

"I work in a hospital." I said as I applied more pressure to his wound.

"You work at the front desk." He said back quickly and I laughed.

"Yeah, I know." I looked into his eyes and I bit my lip. He was looking back at me but I could tell something was holding him back.

"What time is it?" He asked while breaking the eye contact.

"Um, 12:19." I read from my iPhone screen. "I should probably leave."

"Yeah, you should." He agreed as we looked at each other again.

"You should change your dressings when you wake up and clean them with alcohol." I told him as I put everything back into the first aide bag as I sat next to him on his bed. "So you're a werewolf?"

"Are you scared?" He asked me while making his eyes turn bright blue. I shook my head no before I kissed him hard. The next thing I knew he was on top of me and was taking my clothes off. First my jacket and shirt then my pants and bra I don't wear underwear so those weren't a problem.

••••••••••

"Stiles calm down and explain this all to me slowly." I screamed into my phone.

"Derek is trying to kill Lydia." He told me and my eyes it big.

"What? Why? It's her." I said realizing what was going on.

"We don't know that for sure she just failed the test." Stiles told me and I was getting confused.

"Stiles hurry up and tell me what you need me to do." I demanded because this conversation was going nowhere.

"What time do you get off work?" He asked me sounding outbid breath.

"At like four, why?" I was getting stares from my supervisor as she watched me on the phone.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked and I huffed.

"No, I have Derek's car." I told him and I could hear his jaw drop through the phone. "Pick your jaw up and speak!

""Uh um come to Scott's when you get off." He said before hanging up quickly.

••••••••••••

"I'm on my way Stiles I can only drive so fast without getting pulled over and having to explain to our father why I'm in Derek Hales car." I spoke into my phone.

"Uh hurry like now they're all outside." He warned and I mentally started freaking out.

"Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd?" I asked as I continued to drive.

"Uh yeah. All of them and it's pretty creepy." He confessed and I shook my head.

"I'm here; I'm coming in the back so I don't have to worry about fighting with my boyfriend." I told him as I parked the car by the neighbors behind Scott's house and walked straight to his backdoor and inside.

"You got your own bow?" Allison asked as she looked at the item in my hand.

"Derek bought it for me." I confessed and she laughed a little. "I think the whole Erica thing turned him on after he got over the fact that I attached her."

**Hours Later**

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked Allison as she clicked away on her cell phone. I sat down on the chair that Stiles had jammed under the doorknob like that was gonna keep them out.

"I think I have to call my dad." She said and I kinda freaked out. Her whole family wanted my boyfriend dead.

"But if he finds you here you and Scott-" Stiles started but was interrupted.

"I know." She said all choked up. "But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us they're here to kill Lydia." She just kept glancing at her phone then back out of the door window outside.

"Why do they all have an obsession with leather?" I asked as I peaked out the window. "I mean it's hot, but why?"

"Is that seriously what you're thinking about?" Allison asked and I nodded my head yes.

"They're a team of rejects!" I laughed and Stiles shook his head.

"We all aren't as tough as you. I- I got an idea, shoot one of them." He suggested making mine and Allison's eyes get big with surprise

."Are you serious?" She asked and I agreed with her.

"Way to grow a pair bro." I told him excited that something was finally happening. We'd been sitting here for hours and the sun was setting.

"We told Scott we'd protect ourselves so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot alright?" He said and I was loving this side of my brother.

"Okay." Allison said still not sure while looking out the window and holding the bow.

"Look they don't think we're going to fight. So if one of them gets hit I guarantee they'll take off." Stiles told her confidently and even though I thought he was wrong I was gonna support him.

"Allison, you can do it. You're Argent." I encouraged and she looked at us both.

"So just shoot one of them." Stiles just had to add. She looked out the window again then back at us.

"Which one?" She asked making Stiles look out his window as well.

"Uh, um Derek." He said and I scoffed.

"No, he's the alpha you wanna take a beta." I told her before hitting Stiles. "He just doesn't like Derek."

"Yeah, shoot him preferably in the head." I hit him again and shook my head no to her.

"Right because if Scott can catch an arrow Derek defiantly can." She said and Stiles looked out again.

"Just shoot one of the other three then." Stiles told her sad that he wasn't gonna get to hurt Derek.

"You mean two." Allison said and I stood up.

"No three Boyd, Erica, and Isaac." I told her as I looked out the window with Stiles.

"Where the hell's Isaac?" He asked and we continued to look out the window.

"Just shoot one of them even Derek." I told Allison before Isaac came out of know where and push her, Stiles, and I to the ground. He kept his eyes on Stiles so I searched for my bow. I found it and shot him in the back right shoulder. He quickly turned towards me and I yelled at Allison to protect Lydia. Allison quickly ran up the stairs while I jumped on Isaac pushing him into the adjacent wall. He then threw me off him to the floor. Then Scott came out of no where and knocked Isaac out but not before I heard Allison scream.

"Stiles, Scarlet, it's here!" I figured she was talking about the Kanima so I freaked and ran up the stairs to help her. But not before I got hit over the head by Erica.

"Oh poor baby doesn't have her bow." She said before kicking me in the ribs.

"Just wait." I whispered to her before she disappeared up the stairs probably to Allison. I was in too much pain to move at the moment so I just laid there. I heard wood split so I imagined Erica broke down a door. Then I heard her horrible laugh which gave me the strength to get up. I wanted to smack the fucking laugh out of her.

"This might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power. I think I might try it with Scott. Ha ha you know what; I don't think it's gonna be that hard." I could hear her talking and it was obvious it was to Allison. I finished crawling up the stairs and sat at the top of them just listening. "Because why would be wait around to steal ten minutes with you when he can have me anytime he wants. Ha ha ha you didn't really think I wouldn't catch that when you little bow touting friend already got me."

"Actually I did." Allison said so I pushed myself to my feet and ran into the room to find Erica on the floor.

"You're kind of a badass." I told Allison who just smiled. She crouched down next to Erica and whispered in her ear while moving her hair out of Erica's face for her.

"I thought you were psychic, bitch." We heard more noise downstairs and I figured it was Scott and Isaac going at it still meaning he only knocked him down when he helped me out. Allison went down stairs and I pulled Erica by her feet down them and listened to her complain about it hurting before I kicked her in her face.

"You okay?" I asked running to Stiles I got down stairs.

"I should be asking you the same you took on two were wolves you're a badass." He told me with a smile

."Let's take the fight to him." Scott suggested before throwing Isaac and Erica out the front door and onto the lawn. We all walked out onto the front porch and Derek looked pissed.

"I think I'm getting why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an omega; you're already an alpha of your own pack." Derek told him and I looked at my baby brother, Allison, Scott and I Derek wasn't wrong we made a great team. "But you know you can't beat me." He added with a smug smile.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott told him and right on cue you could hear the police sirens. Then we heard hissing and foot steps above us. We all rushed out onto the lawn to see the Kanima on the roof. It hissed loudly at us before taking off. I grabbed on to Stiles shoulder tight.

"That thing isn't pretty." I said and he just nodded his head in agreement.

"Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd before looking at me. "Can I have my keys?"

"Here." I said while digging them out of my pocket and giving them to him who then gave them to Boyd. "Don't give me that look I just got the shit beat out of me by your pack."

"I'm sorry." He told me and is shrugged.

"Shit happens." I said before we all heard heavy foot steps like running.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia asked coming out of the house. That's when we all knew.

"It's Jackson." Scott said to himself under his breath while looking in the direction the Kanima went. Right then Derek took off that way while Boyd picked up his other betas.

* * *

**Authors Note:  Sorry for the wait my dear readers I hope you liked this chapter and i hope it can hold you over for awhile. School starts next week and i've got to finish my English. I just want you to know that with season two being over i have some ideas. I hope you all won't kill me for the way im thinking about ending it. Please review it'll help me make all my choices easier. READ & REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Wild Things  
Ch. 6 Again I Go Unnoticed.

"Derek!" I yelled after him and almost started running towards him myself but Stiles caught me.

"You're not gonna be able to keep up with them." He told me as he held a tight grip on my shoulders so I wouldn't take off.

"Take Lydia home." I heard Scott tell Allison before he walked over to us.

"What now?" Stiles asked and I smiled wickedly.

"We go after them." I told him as I reached into his pockets and took out the keys to the jeep.

"Scarlet." Scott yelled at me and I got in and started the jeep.

"Get in or I'm leaving you." I told them sternly and they got in quickly and I took off in the direction of where my boyfriend ran off in.

I drove until we came to a gate and I had to stop. "Fuck!" I exclaimed making Stiles jump.

"What do we do now?" He asked looking at Scott and I. Scott then got out of the jeep and jumped the fence before taking off into the construction point of some building. Stiles looked at me and I shrugged. I got out of the car and started climbing the fence.

"Really?" Stiles asked as he got in the driver's seat and yelled out the window. As soon as I was over the fence I smiled at him.

"Throw my bow over to me." I told him and he scoffed before getting out and tossing it over to me. I caught it then took off on foot jogging to where the noise was coming from. I heard gun shots upon gun shots and I knew that meant the hunters were here. I ran up just in time to see the kanima on the ground. Allison's father Chris must of empty his entire clip in him. I got dragged to the ground behind a pillar before I could see more.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked as he looked around the corner. "It's still alive."

"No way, he emptied his gun." I said while trying to look but getting slightly pushed away by Derek.

"This isn't safe for you." He told me and I shrugged.

"Must be Thursday then because it's never safe."

"Come on." He told me while grabbing my hand and running with me off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked before we stopped up outside this club.

"Stay." He told me and I scoffed loudly.

"I should be telling you that, I'm not the dog." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

•••••••••

MONTHS AGO

"Scott if you don't put your foot on the gas and move this car I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your-"

"Oh we get it." Stiles told me before hitting Scott. "You heard the lady step on it."

"So let me get this straight again the hunters are following us? Does this happen a lot?" I asked curious about all this werewolf stuff. I mean i'd only know for two weeks and they weren't telling me much just the basics. "I mean I could be of help. I already saved Derek's life once."

"Scott I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase here." Stiles told him as they completely ignored me like usual.

"If I go any faster I'm gonna kill us." Scott told him and I laughed.

"I told you I should have driven." I was feeling all superior since I did have a lot of speeding tickets.

"How many speeding tickets is it now? 10 since you turned sixteen?" Stiles asked looking back at me as I sat in the backseat. "But Scott if you don't go faster they're gonna kill us!" Stiles screamed making his best friend push down on the gas.

I looked back behind me and then no one was there. "That's weird." I said and Stiles looked back then looked at Scott.

"They're gone." He told his best friend who raised his eyebrows. Stiles then snatched the police radio from me and turned it on.

"Suspect is heading into the iron works on foot." Said one of the officers that's when Scott really took off and head straight there. Once we got there I spotted someone shooting arrows at Derek. I assumed it was another hunter because cops typically used guns.

"Get in." Stiles told him while opening the passenger door and jumping in the back with me. The gun shots started and Derek quickly got in the car and Scott drove off.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yelled at Derek as

"Damn it I had him!" Derek yelled hitting the dash.

"Who, the alpha?" Stiles asked while poking his head in-between the passenger and drivers seats.

"Yes, he was right there and then the fucking police showed up." Derek yelled yet again.

"Oh hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles defended most likely our father.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek yelled looking at Scott. He obviously had a lot of tension he needed to get rid of.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asked as he continued to drive. "I made a dumbass mistake I get it."

"Alright, how did you find him?" Stiles asked a surprising good question.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked irritated.

"We did just save your ass." I commented and he looked at me and then turned quickly back to the front. We hadn't had time to talk since the whole we slept together and it was a good thing with everything that was going on.

"Yeah, all of us." Stiles had to comment making Derek glare at him like he was about to snap my brother in half.

"Shut up!" I told my brother as I yanked him into the back seat.

"Or just him, I'll be back here." He said bitterly and I smiled at him with a smirk on my face. He didn't look at me and looked straight ahead at Derek.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked poking his head to the front again.

"Why him?" Scott asked and I was just confused.

"I don't know yet." Derek told us honestly.

"What was the second?" I asked tired of waiting. Derek dug into the back of his jean pockets and retrieved and piece of paper that was folded up. He unfolded it and Stiles and I both got nosy and poked our heads in the front.

"Just a symbol." He told us and I continued to look at it. Derek then looked at me and I smiled weakly. He quickly averted his eyes and looked AF Scott. "What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott confessed and I knew this was gonna get bad. "Allison's necklace."

••••••••••

Same Night Months Ago

"They're gonna wonder why you're staying behind." Derek said as he we just sat in his car in the middle of the woods.

"So I just needed to talk to you." I told him as I played with my hands as they sat in my lap.

"Don't get shy now." He said making me laugh lightly.

"I just I needed to talk to you, but I don't know what to say." I finally looked up at him and saw that he was staring me down. "What?"

"Nothing just thinking about the other night. It was good."

"Good?" I asked him getting cocky and he smirked at me with a small smile before nodding his head.

"Yeah, it was good."

"We never got to talk after. And I don't wanna freak you out but I like you. Obviously, I like you." I stopped myself before I started rambling like Stiles. He didn't need to see that side of me yet.

"Look I didn't mean for the things that happened to happen. I can't have strings with my life. I like you too, I just I don't think I can." He was so honest I didn't know what to say.

"Uh, okay." I replied before climbing out of his car.

"Okay?" He said to his self before getting out and staring at me. "Scarlet." He called after me as I walked away into the woods.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked as I climbed into the jeep. They were waiting at me since I told them it wouldn't take long.

"Nothing." I lied and they both knew it and gave me looks. "Can we just not talk about it? It's been a long day and tomorrow is my first day as the boys lacrosse manager. Let's go home."

"Okay." Stiles said and I nodded a thanks to him as he drove to Scott's. Once we dropped Scott of though Stiles kept looking at me.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I whined and Stiles sighed heavily.

"What'd he do to you Scar?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing, it's all me. I had questions and he answered them. I'm just adjusting to this knowledge of werewolves."

"I'm gonna let you think I believe until you can't hold it in anymore and you spill." He smirked at me with a big ol smile not even trying to hide it.

"You my brother are an asshole." I told him as we pulled into the driveway behind a little silver car. "Oh my god Stiles is that my- Oh my god." I jumped out of the jeep before Stiles even came to a complete stop.

"Surprise honey." Our dad said smiling at me and looking at my car which was now patched up and looked bran new.

"You're the best dad I could ask for." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him extremely tightly. Then Stiles cleared his throat making us both turn and look at him.

"What?" Our father asked and Stiles cracked a big smile.

"Where's my surprise?" He asked seriously and I looked at our dad before we both started laughing. "You guys are such dicks." He said while stomping off into the house.

••••••••

I stayed on the side of the club and watched as people, no guys filed into the building.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked coming up to me and scaring the shit out of me.

"What's it look like, bird watching?" I asked as I stared on at the club goers. I looked behind Scott and I being nervous and then forward again. Scott started turning around and I smiled before he freaked out and I felt my brother touch me and heard him apologizing.

"Did you see where he went?" Stiles asked and I shook my head no along with Scott.

"Derek just told me to stay here, so here is where I've stayed." I said and Scott gave me his "you're so Stiles with boobs" look and I rolled my eyes. "I haven't seen it."

"And I lost him." Scott said starting Stiles freak out.

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?" He asked while completely spazzing out.

"I don't think he has one." Scott told us and now it was my turn to freak out.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I kinda yelled getting their attention. "Sorry, it's been a weird day."

"All right, any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked as he started massaging my shoulder before I swatted him away. "You look tense sis." I just flipped him off we didn't have time for this.

"To kill someone." Scott answered Stiles question for him and Stiles reacted how he normally would.

"Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles was being his self and Scott gave him a look much like mine but different at the same time. "What? Scott I'm 147 pounds of pale skin fragile bones. Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help me find it." Scott was obviously irritated, but who wouldn't be with everything that's going on?

"Not "it" Jackson." Stiles corrected him and I was getting tired of the two.

"Yeah, I know." Scott was now looking at the ground so I slapped him. "What the hell?"

"You stop the mopping we need a plan." I suggested and Stiles shrugged.

"How did he even pass Derek's test?" My brother wondered aloud and I couldn't help but agree.

"I don't know." Scott told him.

"Maybe it's like an either or thing. Derek did say a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?" Stiles made some good points.

"When it's Jackson." Scott and I said at the same time.

"Jinx, pinch, poke, now you owe me a Coke." I laughed and they both looked at me like I was five. "Sorry I'm stressed. We all know how Stilinskis act under pressure. So what's the plan?"

"Uh, dudes!" Stiles said remotely calmly while walking backwards and looking up. Scott and I looked at each other before backing up and looking up at the window stiles was staring at and seeing the Kanima going inside the club.

"You see that?" Stiles asked and I hit him. "How's that work into your plan?"

"No we some how missed the giant snake going in the widow." I was being sarcastic. I wasn't doing good while hunting the creature down. Like what was the plan? "I have no idea besides the obvious we need to get in that building."

"He's inside." Scott told us and I was getting tired of the obvious being stated.

"What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles pondered while still looking up at the window.

"I know who he's after." Scott said with the horrible blank look on his face as he stared into the line to get to the club.

"What? How? Did you smell something?" Stiles asked again with the questions.

"Armani." Was his only responds. "Come one let's find a door."

••••••••••

"Stiles what are we gonna have for-" I stopped when I entered his room and found him sitting at his desk on the computer with Danny. That wasn't the most surprising part Derek was there too, shirtless. "Dinner."

"I've got my game tonight." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah I know I'm the manager. What are they doing here?" I asked a little embarrassed walking in on the scene in front of me. It was obvious that Danny was enjoying the view that was Derek Hales temple of a body, hell I was too.

"Danny and I had a project and you know our cousin Miguel needed a place to hide out for awhile." Stiles said and I fake smiled.

"Right. It must of slipped my mind. How could I forget Miguel was coming over today?" I tried keeping that smile on my face but all three of the boys just stared at me. "Miguel do you wanna help me with that thing?"

"That thing?" Stiles asked confused and I just smirked at him before looking back at Derek.

"Yeah, the thing." Derek said while leaving the room abruptly.

"I'll bring him right back." I told the boys with a big smile before walking backwards out of the room and closing the door. As soon as it was shut I was spun around and a pair of lips were pressed onto mine. They were Derek's so I let him deepen the kiss. "Wait, wait." I said while breaking free from his grasp and leading him into my room and closing the door.

"Still want help with that thing?" Derek asked pressing his shirtless chest to mine. I bit my lip before looking up at him. "You do mean this thing, don't you?" He asked while running a hand up my thigh.

"Maybe." I told him quietly.

"Why are you being shy again?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Because I don't know where this is going."

"I was hoping to the bed." He commented and I hit him on the shoulder.

"I can't do that with Stiles in the next room." I told him before turning to walk towards the door but getting caught and dragged to the bed quickly.

"Wanna bet?" He asked while pulling on my belt loops.

"I um I uh why am I resisting?" I asked myself before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing his lips. He quickly broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. I couldn't take it anymore so I raised my arms and allowed him to take off my shirt. "Let's make it better than good this time."

••••••••••

"What took you so long?" Stiles asked before looking at Derek who had a shirt on.

"I also got him a shirt after he took care of that thing." I kinda lied and I hated lying to my brother. Derek smirked at me when I mentioned him taking care of that thing. And Danny kept looking at me strangely like he knew what Derek and I had done but that was weird because Stiles told him we were cousins.

"Well Danny's almost got the info on the text." Stiles announced making Derek stand behind them at Stiles desk.

"What text?" I asked feeling out of the loop.

"I'll fill you in later." Derek told me and I rolled my eyes before looking at Stiles who was glancing between me and Derek.

"There. This text was sent from this computer." Danny said getting everyone's attention.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked while leaning in to get a closer look at the computer screen.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles muttered and I was getting frustrated.

"Still out of the loop over here." I said waving at them from over by the door as i made my way to bed with a huffed as threw myself on It.

"Can we work on our lab work now?" Danny asked Stiles who laughed then looked at everyone in the room then back at Danny.

"How about you just do the work for both of us?" He asked like he was making a drug deal in hushed tones but I still heard him.

"Forget this and forget me ever helping you again Stilinski." Danny said while snatching up all of his things and heading out the door.

"So who's gonna start filling me in?" I asked impatiently while staring at two of my favorite boys.

"If you fill me in on what's going on between you two." Stiles questioned but I couldn't tell him the truth, but I couldn't lie to him either.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied and he just laughed. I almost forgot Derek was in the room before he shifted all of his weight from on leg to the other.

"You wanna play that game huh?" My annoying brother crossed his arms over his chest before looking from Derek to me. "How long have you been sleeping together?"

"Stiles!" I shouted while standing up from his bed. "Leave it alone."

"Why? So I won't try to talk some sense into you? I mean it's Derek why couldn't you choose some random guy?" Stiles just kept the question coming.

"I'd love to answer one of those questions but I don't have any answers. Besides one, yes we've slept together. Are you happy? Because I finally fucking admitted it." I couldn't take it anymore so I stomped out of the room.

"Are you gonna go after her or do I need to?" Derek asked a little angry about the event that had just taken place.

"You're her secret boyfriend, you do it." Stiles was bitter but I think it was more the fact that I hid it and he didn't get along with Derek. Derek just took off after me after hearing how big of an asshole my brother was being. "She's a drama queen anyways!"

"Scarlet!" I heard Derek yelling but I kept putting one foot in front of the other and they took me outside to my car. "Where are you going? You don't need to be driving. It's almost dark and you're upset." I opened my car door and turned to look at him. He was outside in the opened when he was a wanted man.

"It's nice to know you care about me and don't just wanna stick your dick in me but I need some time." I left him with that as I climbed into my car. He was pissed and I knew it but I felt slightly happy that I could get to him like that.

••••••••••

"Maybe there's like uh a window we could climb through." Stiles said while looking up for a way inside the club as Scott pulled off the handle to the door. I just chuckled before Scott handed it to him. "Some kind of handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength."

"Werewolves these days." I smirked at my brother who rolled his eyes at me as he darted for the door. "Hey, I'm gonna wait here."

"Has Derek Hale made my sister a whipped woman?" Stiles teased I just flipped him off and stuck out my tongue. He smiled at me almost sincerely and took off inside the club.

Walking over to the wall I smiled to myself and thought about what I just sent my brother and Scott into..  
A gay bar. I hope they were having fun. And I hoped I didn't fall asleep outside I was too tired. The day/night wasnt even over yet and I wanted to take a shower and crawl into my bed.

The door snapped me out of my day-dream about my bed and a nice hot shower and when I opened my eyes I saw Jackson running out of it towards some cars. He was bleeding profusely from his neck. It was very bad because he was leaving a trail where he was walking. I followed slightly behind me before he fell to the ground.

"Jackson!" I exclaimed while crouching down next to him and feeling for a pulse carefully just encase the Kanima in him came out. He started coughing and I jumped at him scaring me I wasn't expecting it. When I looked back down his neck was healed.

"Scarlet." I heard Scott's voice and I pointed at Jackson besides me.

"I don't know what to do? He's all healed though." I said as Scott squatted down to get a better look. I looked up when I heard feet running to find my brother.

"What do we do with him now?" Scott asked and I just shrugged before standing up and looking at Jackson processing that he was stark naked.

"Get the jeep and stop looking at his package!" Stiles yelled at me as he fished the keys from his pocket. "For god sakes what's would Derek say?"

"Shut up." I told him before I ran for the jeep as the sound of sirens started getting closer. I got to the jeep and unlocked it before I was thrown inside.

"Did they find it?" He asked and I scoffed.

"What a gentlemen." I crossed my arms over my chest and he just stared at me. "Is that all you wanted? Because I waited for you but you never came back."

"I got it but it ran off." He told me sounding disappointed in himself. I couldn't take it anymore and I smirked at him.

"Don't get down on yourself now we've got plenty of time to find it, but now I have to get this jeep to my brother and Stiles before my dad or one of his deputies sees them." I told him smiling real big just to piss him.

"Okay." He told me before walking off which pissed me off.

"Derek!" I yelled but he didn't stop so I let out a frustrated sigh and went to find my brother and Scott.

I got to the club before any of the cops did and I help my brother and place Jackson in the back and lay him down before covering him with a jacket.

"Did you get anything out of Danny?" I asked Scott as he climbed back in the jeep after talking to the lacrosse player.

"No." He said drying obviously upset about the events of today.

"Okay can we please get out of here before one of our dads deputies see us?" Stiles asked and Scott just nodded his head yes quickly. Stiles started the jeep but before we could even move my fathers squad car was right in front of ours with the sirens on.

"Oh my god." I said before covering my face with my hands.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, can this get any worse?" Stiles asked before Jackson started making noise. "That was rhetorical!" He screamed to the knocked out teen in the back.

"Dude, you need to lay off he Aderall." I commented before looking at Scott for what to do.

"Get rid of him." He told us and I huffed.

"Get rid of him?" I asked since he seemed to have an idea.

"We're at a crime scene, and he's the Sheriff." Stiles added to my point.

"Do something." Scott basically begged so I started pushing Stiles from the jeep.

"Hey, daddy fancy meeting you here." I smiled and he gave us the look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sternly and I looked at Stiles for back up.

"What am I doing here? What? It's a club, we were clubbing. At the club." Sometimes I didn't understand how we were related. Then my father looked at me I smiled weakly.

"They were clubbing." I said looking back at Scott who waved at us. "I was picking them up."

"Not really their type of club." He said while looking at the club then back at us.

"Uh.. Well dad there's a conversation that we need-"

"You're not gay." My dad was in the zone tonight and I was starting to freak out.

"I could be." Stiles said sounding honestly offended.

"Not dressed like that." My father shot back quickly I just laughed before looking at Stiles.

"Just tell him the truth." I told my brother and my father nodded in agreement.

"Yes the truth would be nice. This is the second crime scene that you just happened to shown up on. And at this point I've been fed so many lies I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?" He went off an I felt kinda bad for Stiles it sucked lying to the ones you cared most about.

"Dad I-I-"

"The truth Stiles." He started demanding and I was freaking out.

"The truth, all right. Well the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah cause he just broke up with his boyfriend. So you know we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's it." He came up with a great lie, almost too good.

"Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends." Our dad smiled and Stiles started smiling big knowing that the lie worked.

"Well see you at home dad." I told him as I dragged Stiles to the jeep.

•••••••

"Stiles you're a real son of a bitch." I complained as I glared at him.

"Just go and there and use your god given gifts." He told me as we all stood outside the jeep. He then proceeded to pull my shirt down to show more cleavage.

"You're really whoring me out like that?" I asked and Scott just kept laughing. "Cut if out before I turn you into a hot dog." They both gave me confused looks I just shrugged. "It sounded better in my head."

"Enough talk we've gotten get this done before they get back from the club." Scott told me and I rolled my eyes before walking into the police station.

"Hey Randy." I smiled at the unattractive deputy sitting behind the desk. He quickly stood up and smiled at me.

"What could I do for you today Scarlet?" He asked me I just smiled at him.

"Is my father here?" I played dumb while twirling my hair around my index finger to drawl attention to my cleavage.

"He uh he's out on call." He said while obviously looking down my shirt.

"Oh well I guess it'll have to wait till tomorrow." I turned around and walked slowly and sadly.

"Are you sure I couldn't help?" He asked and I spun around quickly with a bright smile on my face.

"I just left my jacket in his office this morning." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'll go get it for you Ms. Stilinski." He started for the door but I stopped him by touching his hand.

"Don't worry about it. You stay here I'll be in and out." I used my million dollar charm and he nodded his head before head back behind the desk and I took a deep breath went inside to my father's office and got the keys I needed. "I'm such a blonde these days Randy. He texted me and said he dropped it off at lunch. I must be working too many hours. Thanks for the help though." I ran to the jeep and we went around back.

"You're a genius." Stiles told me before pulling me into a hug I hit him off before getting out of the jeep.

"I'll drive this hunk of metal. Just follow behind me then take me home. I'm not apart of this I'm almost 20 I can't get in anymore trouble." I left with my words of wisdom before driving them out in the middle of nowhere.

•••••••

Same Day Months Ago

I sat out looking at the water thinking about how screwed up everything has gotten. I'd been kicked out of my dream college after watching one of my best friends OD and now I was back in my home town. I'd slept with my high school crush, but not before finding out werewolves were real. And he was one of them and so was a kid I'd grown up with. My phone started ringing again and this time it was Stiles so I picked it up.

"I'm sorry." He said and it sounded forced.

"Is Derek making you apologize?" I asked with a small laugh.

"No, yes. He may be in my room threatening me with his eyes, but I mean it. I'm sorry." He was my little brother who meant the world to me.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry too. You know, for lying. We don't do that to each other."

"Will you just come home?" He sounded worried.

"Why?-"

"Scarlet, where are you?" It was Derek's voice now.

"Uh, I'm at the creek about 8 miles from my house. Why?" I asked but the line went dead. I just sighed before looking out at the moon light shinning down on the water. A couple minutes later I hears the trees rustling and twigs snap before Derek appeared in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing up and he shrugged.

"I'm not even sure." He told me and I could tell he was being honest again and it killed me, more than anything. He didn't feel the same, but he didn't know what he felt.

"Take me home?" I asked and he nodded his head before walking me to my car. "I'll drive." I said making him raise his eyebrows. "I know the roads, you don't." He didn't even say anything back just got in passenger seat and I smiled at him as I started the engine. I drove like I normally would, but Derek seemed nervous.

"Scarlett!" He screamed before taking the wheel as trying to swerve out-of-the-way of the creature coming at us. He failed unfortunately and my car flipped. Multiple times before running into a tree.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Sorry for the long wait, i kinda lost inspiration for this story, but hopefully with a new season starting again i'll get my muse for it back. Better late than never.:) **


End file.
